All for a Kiss
by Jettara1
Summary: All Hiccup wanted was to give Astrid a simple kiss but that one stolen kiss turns into a nasty case of Eel Pox that has Hiccup confine to his bed. Sadly no one told Alvin. Can Alvin handle a sick teen? And just who is a better father to Hiccup, Stoick the Vast of Gobber the Belch?
1. Chapter 1

All for a Kiss

It was a silly little thing, just a little desire that Hiccup had wanted to do ever since the first time Astrid kissed him. She was always the one instigating their relationship. It didn't seem right. He was the son of the chief, the heir of their tribe, if they were going to have a relationship shouldn't he be the one taking the lead? Apparently not. Every time he tried to kiss her she'd pull away, especially if there was anyone in sight. She wasn't into holding hands either, not in public at least, but would give his hand a squeeze if she deemed he needed it. But hugs…hugs were free and he never had to ask for one, she just knew when he needed it or would take one if she needed it. Sometimes Astrid was a little too independent.

Then the eel pox happened. At first everyone thought they were immune, after all the entire village was pledged by it except Fishlegs, Astrid and Hiccup. Everyone was treated and for a week all seemed well. The riders went back to their usual duties and prepared for the upcoming winter. Then it happened. A tiny cough that would normally be dismissed without question but there was a second one, much louder and followed by a mighty sneeze that made everyone, including the dragons drop what they were doing.

"Astrid," Hiccup said as he stared in surprise at the blonde.

She was doubled over, her delicate hands grasping her knees as she fought back a coughing fit. When she looked up there was a sheen of sweat glistening on her brow and in her golden hair. Her usually bright blue eyes were glazed over and there was no doubt she was coming down with something.

"Snotlout, get her some water," Hiccup ordered as he rushed to the girl.

"I am not getting sick again!" Snotlout yelled, refusing to go anywhere near Astrid. Tuffnut and Ruffnut backed away as well. Eel pox had hit each of them differently and while they didn't really remember everything that happened during that time they weren't willing to be fed that Loki awful concoction Gothi had given them again.

Astrid made a pitiful sound, one that wasn't natural for her. "Hiccup, no…stay back. If this is eel pox I don't want you getting sick too." She raised a hand to stop him but it was no good. He ducked under her arm and held it over his shoulders.

"Doesn't matter. I need to get you home. How's your stomach? Think you can fly?"

Her cheeks puffed out and she looked ready to throw up.

"I'll take that as a no," Hiccup laughed softly. "Lout, if can't get the water at least get Gothi. Hopefully she still has a little medicine left. Fishlegs, find the list of ingredients and be ready to leave if Gothi says to."

"What about you?" Fishlegs asked.

"I'm taking her home," he called back.

He kept an arm around Astrid's waist and together they made the long trek toward town. And long it was. Astrid kept trying to push him away and assure him it was just a little bug and that she would be alright with a little air. Of course she wasn't but Astrid was a Viking true and true and would never admit defeat. At least not until Hiccup had managed to get her all the way home and up to her bed. She would have been content to simply lay in her bed as she was but Hiccup had gone into protective best friend mode – he wasn't really sure if they were boyfriend and girlfriend yet since other than Astrid kissing him from time to time they had yet to go on a date and well…she hadn't let him kiss her yet. Sitting on the edge of the bed he gently took off her boots, one at a time, then…very nervously…undid the belt to her skirt and, keeping eye contact with her, removed the leather and metal armor. He left the blue tights alone. When she didn't move to hit him, Hiccup let out his breath and covered her with a warm quilt. After that he hurried back downstairs to gather a pitcher of water and wooden cup. He placed them on her nightstand before fluffing her pillow then sitting back on the edge of her bed, ready to do whatever she needed him to.

"Hiccup," she croaked in bemusement before coughing again. He immediately held out the cup to her which she took and gratefully drank down almost half the contents. When she was done she held the wooden cup to his chest. "Thanks." She offered him a smile before placing the cup on the table and laying back. "You don't need to stay. I'll be okay. Maybe you can get my Mom?"

He nodded numbly but his mind wasn't really on her words, it was on how red her lips suddenly looked and the way the glistened and how this would be the perfect moment to finally make his move. Of course thinking it and doing it were two different things and Hiccup froze when his gaze met hers.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked, confused by her behavior.

He began worrying his lip and looked away. "Ah…look I… Can I try something…I mean… You know that Honey and the Hatchet thing?"

"Yeah?" Her eyes widened slightly. "Can we just go to the Hatchet? I don't think I can handle both today."

Hiccup became thoughtful, not sure how to respond to that. He shook his head. "Nope. You're getting both."

"Fine, get it over with."

"Oh well, that encouraging," he grumbled, looking away.

She only rolled her eyes, a tiny grin on her lips.

It took a few minutes before Hiccup gathered his courage once more. He shuffled a little closer to her. "Well…I'm actually expecting to get the Hatchet," he said sheepishly and gave her a goofy smile.

"Uh?"

He leaned a little closer and cupped her cheek. He bit his lip in sudden hesitation before banishing it all together and dove in. It was sloppy, uncoordinated, and nowhere near as good as the ones Astrid gave but he tried. Luckily Astrid took charge and showed him what he was doing wrong. No words were involved but it was a much more intimate kiss than any of their previous ones.

Once they pulled away out came the Hatchet. She hit him in the arm. It wasn't nearly as hard as her usual punches so Hiccup could bare it with barely a wince. "Ow…" he said nonetheless, rubbing the tender spot.

"Are you trying to get sick?" she reprimanded, her beautiful eyes narrowed and looking ready to hit him again.

He chuckled and smiled adoringly at her. "If I do it was worth it."

She shook her head and grabbed the front of his tunic. "You a glutton for punishment." She gave him a chastised kissed before shoving him off the bed. "Now go get my Mom, Haddock. I want soup not kisses."

His smile fell as he dusted himself off and headed for the stairs. Was that was a major fail.

"You can give me kisses when I'm not likely to get you deathly ill," she called as he took the step down.

He stopped and looked back, a little grin tugging at his lips as she snuggled under her covers. "As you wish, m'lady," he whispered, not wanting to wake her. He'd go find Phlegma and in a few days Astrid would be alright.

And as luck would have it Gothi had just enough of her medicine to help Astrid battle the eel pox. She was all better in a few days and everything was back to normal. Things were looking up and everyone was excited for Snoggletog which was only a few weeks away. The riders were asked to decorate Mead Hall and Hiccup was pumped. It was the first he and his friends were given the honor and they were allowed to make their own decorations and for once Stoick wasn't nit-picking about everything being perfect. Of course most of the decorations were dragon based but other than an amused grin Stoick shook his head and let them be as he tended to his own Snoggletog project with Gobber and several of the older Vikings.

It started as a little sniffle, one Hiccup didn't think much of since he usually caught a cold around that time of year. "Okay, bud," he said to his best friend, Toothless as he carried his freshly painted shield toward the Nightfury. "Can you give me a boost?"

He was careful when he stepped up on Toothless's head, placing most of his weight on his good foot as to not hurt him with his metal prosthetic. Now Hiccup was used to heights. He flew hundreds of feet in the air every day with Toothless so standing on his best friend's head only six feet above the ground shouldn't have made him dizzy. He placed a hand on the wall to steady himself. He wasn't nearly high enough yet.

"A little higher, Tooth," he asked and that may have been a bad idea. The moment Toothless moved Hiccup felt his stomach lurch and that wave of dizziness become overwhelming. "Whoa…ah…oh Thor…" He doubled over and gave small groan. "Toothless…I think…"

"Hiccup?" Astrid called from the table where she was working on her decorations. "Hiccup!"

His eyes crossed and he suddenly pitched forward, tumbling off Toothless's head as the dragon tried to catch him. Thankfully another pair of arms caught him before he hit the ground.

"Hiccup?" Stoick asked carefully cradling his son in his arms as he carried him to the table the other teens were working at. He sat Hiccup down and felt his forehead. "You're burning up, son."

"I'm fine," Hiccup mumbled, pushing his father's hand away. He went to get up but fell back on his bottom and looked up at Stoick pathetically. "Maybe I'll just sit still for a few minutes."

"Please tell me it's not eel pox," whined Snotlout, already shuffling as far away from his cousin as possible.

Fishlegs gave a snort. "It's not eel pox. It's just a cold. Hiccup always gets a cold this time of year. Sleep and fluids will make him all better."

Astrid was biting her lower lip, her face covered in guilt but she said nothing as Stoick scooped Hiccup up and made his way home. She hurried followed with Toothless and Stormfly at her heels. Hiccup was gently put to bed with a small mound of pillows behind his head and heavy furs covering his lithe body. Nonetheless he began shivering uncontrollably.

Astrid watched from the top of the stairs, afraid to intrude or let Stoick know how Hiccup really got sick. She waited until he went downstairs, promising to find Gothi and get Hiccup a cool wet cloth for his head. "I told you you'd get sick," she reprimanded Hiccup when they were alone. Toothless bounded past her to check on his rider, gently nuzzling his cheek and giving him a big lick.

"I'm fine," Hiccup croaked, still denying anything was wrong with him. He was flushed, his face a funny shade of red that was unnatural for the usually fair skinned youth. His freckles stood out far more than usual.

She placed her hand to his forehead. "You're hot."

"Thanks," he joked with a goofy smile.

"Idiot, I mean you've got a fever."

"I'm fine."

She tilted her head to one side and gave him "the look" before cracking her neck. "If you think I'm kissing you and getting eel pox again you've got another thing coming."

That smile never left him. If anything he was beaming at her. "Wasn't asking you to. 'Sides, it was worth it."

"What was worth it?"

"Getting sick. I finally got to kiss you."

She shook her head utterly baffled by him. "You're either the crazy kid I know or the dumbest."

"When you figure it out tell me." The boy gave a yawn and his eyes drooped shut as he nodded off to sleep, his head coming to rest against Toothless's as the dragon settled his large head next to him on the bed.

Astrid watched him while Stoick was gone. Her worry only grew as Hiccup's breathing grew labored but she couldn't help the small smile that lit her lips at just how sweet Hiccup looked nuzzled up to Toothless. It was too bad Hiccup was sick. Hopefully Toothless didn't get sick, too. Tip-toeing up to the bed she fixed the furs around him and then pressed her lips to his heated forehead.

"Crazy," she decided with a small laugh as she brushed a lock of sweaty hair from his forehead. "Definitely crazy. Get some sleep, babe."

Hiccup shuffled in his sleep. "Wha…did you call me babe?"

"You're hearing things. Go to sleep," she reprimanded. She stood up and patted Toothless's head. "Take good care of him. I'll see what I can about making him some soup."

Hiccup gasped and reached out for her. "No! Wait! Gobber, can you get Gobber to make the soup?" he begged with pleading eyes.

"What's wrong with my soup?" Astrid asked, her hands on her hips.

"Ah…er…nothing," he fumbled, trying to look innocent. "It's just Gobber makes the best chicken soup. He always makes it when I'm sick." He gave her his best puppy eyes. "Please?"

Blowing her bangs out of her eyes she sighed. "Fine. Anything else, oh Heir of the Hairy Hooligans?"

"A kiss?"

"Go to sleep!" She stomped down the stairs, sure she could hear his chuckles. When he was better she was going to slap him.


	2. Chapter 2

All for a Kiss 2

When Stoick returned with Gothi he was met with a sight he never thought he would ever see; a moping, visibly upset Astrid. She hadn't acted like this since Hiccup lost his leg and she blamed herself for encouraging him to teach the other kids to ride dragons in order to save their warriors against the Red Death. It frightened Stoick and he wasn't a man easily frightened. He looked up the stairs, fearing the worse. Hiccup had managed to avoid the Eel Pox when the majority of the tribe contracted it. Stoick had thought his son was finally becoming strong enough to battle such ailments – even if the Eel Pox had taken down many of Berk's strongest warriors – but not he feared that it was the exact opposite, that maybe he had become weaker after losing his leg. Hiccup was prone to yearly colds and flus that would land him in bed for days on end. Judging by Astrid's reaction this may be worse.

"Astrid, what's wrong?" he asked, keeping his voice neutral as Gothi hobbled up the stairs to assess Hiccup. He moved toward the girl, hoping to distract himself with her problem long enough for Gothi to look after Hiccup without him hovering over her.

"It's nothing," Astrid answered, rubbing her elbow nervously. A very un-Astrid thing for her to do.

"Are you sure? Is Hiccup alright?"

"Hiccup's an idiot…" Her eyes widened as she looked at him and she quickly tried to fix what she said. "I mean…well…"

Stoick gave a laugh of relief. So she wasn't fretting over Hiccup possibly dying. "He may seem that way but you remember how the rest of the tribe acted with Eel Pox. He can't be nearly as bad as Gobber was. Please tell me he's not acting like Gobber did."

Astrid gave a snort and hugged herself. "Gobber!" she spat and her voice held such venom that Stoick feared his old friend had done something to offend her. "I'm here trying to take care of Hiccup like he did me and what does he want? Gobber to make him soup, not me. Why not me! I can make soup!"

Stoick's brows furrowed to the point it like one brow and he stared at the girl in utter confusion. "You want to make Hiccup soup?"

"Yes!"

"Because he's sick?"

"Well yeah."

"Have you cooked for him before?"

"Well…no," the girl admitted, kicking at the floor. "I made yaknog for everyone and he seemed to like it."

The Hooligan chief bit his tongue so he wouldn't tell her the truth; Hiccup hated her yaknog and only ever took a mouthful to appease her. "Well, my dear, the thing with Hiccup is that Gobber is like a second father to him. In fact, during the Dragon War he may have spent more time with Hiccup than I did and was certainly more of a father than I ever was. Gobber speaks Hiccup, he understands the boy better than anyone. And Hiccup loves his cooking…better than mine…especially his chicken soup. I don't say this often but if Hiccup's sick then maybe we should let him have what he wants, just this once."

She looked thoughtful for a few seconds before finally nodding. "I guess," she sighed. "I'll go find Gobber and tell him…"

Stoick couldn't help but laugh. "It's alright, Astrid. Gobber already knows and already hard at work making his special soup. Knowing him it'll be enough for an army so feel free to stay."

The clicking of a staff alerted them to Gothi coming down the stairs, her face down turn in worry.

"Well?" Stoick asked in a demanding voice. He didn't mean to be so demanding but he was still fearful for his only child. "Please tell me it's a simple cold or flu."

The old woman shook her head.

He sighed, his shoulders drooping. A cold he could handle. The flu was doable but Eel Pox? He wasn't ready to deal with another outbreak so soon. "We took all the precautions, how could Hiccup have Eel Pox?"

She looked to Astrid with a gentle smile. Unfortunately Stoick wasn't so happy.

"You?" he asked, his voice having a slight growl to it. He didn't often get mad at Astrid but after all the craziness the Eel Pox caused only a few short weeks ago.

She glanced nervously through her bangs at him. "I warned him. I told him he'd get sick but you know Hiccup…he's stubborn. He pulled the Honey and the Hatchet on me."

Stoick was confused again. Hiccup always went with Option Three. "What did he do?"

She hugged herself a little tighter, guilt written all over her pretty face. "Ah…he kissed me?"

Silence reigned over the hut. Gothi's smile only grew. Stoick was wide eye with shock. He blinked then blinked again, unsure if he had heard her right. "Hiccup kissed you?"

The girl nodded.

"How is that Honey and the Hatchet?"

Gothi burst into silent laughter, making Astrid blush and smile a little.

"Well he said I was getting the Honey and he would take the Hatchet."

"Oh! Oh…" Understanding came to Stoick and he couldn't help but chuckle. "Well…" He scratched his head unsure what to say. "That explains the illness. Well I suppose I can't really punish either of you over a kiss. How about you help Gothi gather up the ingredients so we can make him a fresh batch of medicine?" He paused when he spotted Toothless leaning over the edge of the loft. "Take Toothless with you. He knows the way to Eel Island. Make sure to bring fishing nets this time. We don't need him getting sick again on top of Hiccup being sick."

Astrid opened her mouth to object, to tell him she wanted to stay and take care of Hiccup but if he was going to get better he needed Gothi's medicine. "Can you tell him I'll be back as soon as possible?" she asked, her cheeks flaming at the proud look her chief was giving her.

"I will," he promised. He watched as the two left, Toothless following close behind Astrid after giving Stoick a worried warble. "He'll be fine. He's a tough lad," he assured the dragon. After all, if Hiccup could survive colds and flus every year since he was born, battle and defeat the Red Death, the Outcasts and the Berserkers then he could beat Eel Pox. He was a Haddock after all and the heir and future chief of the Hairy Hooligan tribe. If anyone could win a battle against an illness it was his Hiccup.

Trudging up the stairs he went to check on his boy. So far Hiccup didn't look too bad. His nose was a little runny and cheeks flushed and there was a sheen of sweat on his forehead but so far he was only in the beginning stages of the illness. If Gothi and Astrid were fast enough they might be able to cure Hiccup before he got delusional like the others did. Last thing Stoick wanted was Hiccup stumbling about yelling out random things and trying to do things he couldn't or infecting others. Stoick certainly didn't want to get to get sick again.

He gently brushed Hiccup's sweaty bangs out of his eyes and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "You have a beautiful young lady who loves you, son. I hope you cherish her as much as she does you." Then he pulled up a chair and sat neck to the bed to watch over his boy.

. . . . .

Not far from the village a small boat landed on the beach. A large man jumped out of it then dragged the small boat into the bushes and out of immediate sight of anyone who might wander onto the beach. With a low chuckle he began the trek toward Berk.

"Hope you're not busy, Hiccup. You and I are going to have a long talk before bending Stoick to my will," purred Alvin the Treacherous.


	3. Chapter 3

All for a Kiss 3

There were few things that frightened Stoick but the idea of the tribe catching Eel Pox again was one of them. He kept Hiccup quarantined to their hut only allowing Gothi, Gobber (although he was reluctant simply because he didn't want to relive Gobber pretending to be his aunt, that was a horror no one should have to experience), and Astrid since she had already been exposed for a second time. Thankfully the girl showed no signs of illness but then again it had taken her a few weeks before she got sick. As much as Stoick hated to admit it, he couldn't bare the idea of getting sick again either. Those days short of breath and wheezing and sneezing had been more than he could handle and seeing his son in such a condition was not what he wanted. He tried to make Hiccup comfortable, gave him all the pillows off his own bed and an extra fur when the boy began to shiver. The weather was growing cold now with Snoggletog not so far away.

So far Hiccup was taking it all in stride. He cracked a few jokes about how his father always said he would never be coddled even when he was sick. Stoick gave him a sideways look. Obviously Hiccup didn't remember the long nights when Stoick or Gobber had to hold him and rock him to sleep or feed him soup. Coddled? The boy was downright spoiled when he was ill. Mind you he was very little through most of that. As he became a teen Hiccup usually took care of himself – although Gobber still made him soup.

"Just go to sleep, son," Stoick told him. The boy had woken up only an hour ago but was already drooping off. At least he wasn't talking silly just yet.

Hiccup gave a nod and snuggled under his blankets. A moment later he gave a muffled "humph!" as Toothless laid his big head on his rider's belly. "Bud!"

"Toothless," Stoick grumbled, pointing to the rock slab that served as the dragon's bed. "You should have stayed with Astrid."

"No…" Hiccup objected, making grabby hands as his best friend slunk away. It was the first real sign of the Eel Pox in Hiccup. "Tooth, come here."

If Toothless could he probably would have climbed in next to the boy but he was far too large to fit in the small bed. He settled for a piece of bed next to Hiccup's head and sniffed the boy's hair while Hiccup rolled on his side and flopped one noodle of an arm onto the dragon's head in a weird sort of hug.

Stoick rolled his eyes. "Fine, just get some sleep, Hiccup. It'll do you a world of good."

"M'kay," Hiccup mumbled, snuggling closer to Toothless and grumbling softly when the dragon tried to lick him and cool his heated skin. "No licking."

Toothless grumbled back and curled around the bed with a huff, his head still on the bed, gently nosing Hiccup's head until the boy fell asleep, one arm still slung over the dragon's head.

Stoick shook his head as he pulled Hiccup's chair from his desk. It was a little small for one Stoick's size but it would have to do until Hiccup was in a deep enough sleep for him to fetch a chair from downstairs without getting upset. The boy was oddly clingy but that may be the Eel Pox taking affect. It was like he was four again and afraid of shadows, the sea and even little spiders that he could easily step on. Back then it was next to impossible to get the child to let him go, he would have to pass his son off to Gobber or Old Wrinkly just to get a day's work done, forget sailing or battling dragons back in the day. At least Hiccup wasn't clambering to up into his arms like he did back then. He was a little big for that now. Still, there was a part of Stoick that thrilled at the idea of his little boy needing him again.

Sitting down he began reading one of the many books Hiccup had collected since his grandfather taught him to read. He must have made quite a few bargains with Trader Johann to get some of them, others he had nicked from the Meathead Not-so Public Library. Many were at a reading level that sadly Stoick struggled with. Vikings were not big on reading, especially Stoick's generation but then Old Wrinkly was a little more well-travelled. He had travelled deep into Roman territory and as far as China when he was a soldier. He knew languages no other Hooligan knew and few other Vikings through all the Inner Isles. Stoick had been against his father in-law teaching Hiccup such things, his grief over losing Valka and the idea of his son growing up to be just as wild as she had been too much for him to handle at the time. Back then the wound was still fresh and Hiccup already looked so much like his mother that having him instilled with her gifts and way of thinking was a little much. For the most it ended well, except when Hiccup got upset and in a twisted attempt not to insult people to their face would start speaking in another language that no one could possibly understand but would make his grandfather nearly choke either in an attempt not to laugh or reprimand him. They could hold entire conversations in either Latin or French or even Russian and Cantonese and all Stoick could do was stare in disbelief, throw up his hands and walk away. Hiccup missed his grandfather dearly but old age had taken Old Wrinkly in his sleep a few years back.

The sound of the front door opening drew Stoick out of his pondering. He had barely read the first paragraph and honestly couldn't remember any of it, but the smell of fresh cooked soup alerted him to Gobber's presence before his childhood friend even called up.

"Up here, Gobber," he called down, trying not to be too loud or wake Hiccup. But he was a loud man by nature, luckily Hiccup only snuggled closer to Toothless and mumbled in his sleep. Not wanting to disturb his boy further Stoick made his way quietly to the stairs, pausing only long enough to whisper to Toothless he would be downstairs if Hiccup needed him. Toothless may be a dragon but he seemed to understand Hiccup better than anyone and would get help if needed. Stoick trusted Toothless with his son's life.

He headed down stairs, trying his best not to make the stairs creak with was next to impossible for a man of his size. Nonetheless he made it all the way down without so much as a peep from the boy or dragon.

"How is he?" Gobber asked, his voice hushed as he placed the handle of the big pot of soup over the hook hanging above the hearth.

"He must have been hiding it a few days," Stoick said with a sigh. "He's burning up yet freezing at the same time. I don't know if I should be adding blankets or stripping him down to his skivvies."

"Sounds about right," Gobber agreed with a sage like nod. "Sounds almost like that flu last year."

"Last year he climbed in Toothless's nest and slept a week away," Stoick countered as he sat in his chair at the table. "It's Eel Pox. Gothi confirmed it."

"Ah, well we should be expecting a bunch of gibberish then. You know how he gets when upset."

"Aye." Stoick sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I hope it was worth it."

"What?" Gobber gave him a sideways look.

A small chuckle escaped Stoick, one full of pride and amusement. "Hiccup caught Eel Pox through a stolen kiss."

The older man just stared at him, not comprehending for a moment then his eyes widened in surprise and he grinned. "Oh!" he chuckled as well and stirred the soup. It was already cooked and hot but he wanted it to stay warm so kept the fire in the hearth low. "Seems our little Hiccup is becoming a man. Ah…soon you'll have yourself a beautiful daughter-in-law."

"They're still children, Gobber. It's a long ways to go before thinking marriage."

"Hmm…" Gobber hummed. "Valka wasn't much older than Hiccup when she married you."

Stoick would have stumbled back if he wasn't already sitting. He quickly thought back and to his shocking surprise he realized Gobber was right. Valka was sixteen when they got married. Hiccup was now sixteen and so was Astrid. Technically if they wanted too… He shook his head. Times were different now and they were far too young to make such an important decision. "I'm not ready to be a grandfather yet and Hiccup is in no way ready to be a father. Chief first then fatherhood. That's the way I did it."

"So when he's forty?"

"Thirty minimum."

"Now you're just being overbearing."

They both chuckled. Neither one of them wanted to really look too far in the future let alone Hiccup as a man. Yes, Stoick had big plans for his boy and one day planned to hand the reigns of chiefdom to him but that was still a long way to go. There were many years to come before Hiccup was ready to take charge of their tribe. He sat back as Gobber grabbed two tankards of mead and took a seat at the table as well.

"Well I'm sure he was more than happy to catch the virus in exchange for a kiss," Gobber joked as he swirled the mead in his cup.

"He stole a kiss."

"Even better."

"You're a bad influence on him."

Gobber gave him an innocent look. "Me? Nah, the ladies aren't my type."

"I know, Gobber."

"If anything he takes after you, stealing kisses and all that. Why I remember when you were his age and…"

A banging on the door interrupted Gobber and Stoick could not have been happier. He got out of his seat and hurried to the door before however it was could bang a second time. Yanking the door open he stared in surprise at Mulch. The short man was huffing heavily, as if he had just rushed across the village to get to Stoick.

"The armory…" Mulch wheezed, his hands on his knees. "The armory's on fire…same with the forge. They're out of control. The water brigade…"

Stoick's eyes widened in shock and he looked to Gobber who was already making his way to them.

"I'm coming," the blacksmith growled, angered that anyone would dare attack his second home.

Stoick's gaze moved upstairs. Hiccup was usually part of the brigade but with him sick… "Gobber, can you ride Toothless?"

"I suppose. Hiccup showed me the foot paddle."

"Good. Toothless," Stoick called up. "We've got work to do. Hiccup will be fine for a little while."

It took a moment before the dragon responded, looking a little disgruntled at the idea of leaving his rider and best friend but he saw the seriousness of the situation and lumbered down the steps. Stoick hesitated a moment longer. Something in his stomach knotted, not wanting to leave his son alone but a fire was a serious situation that could cost lives and if they lost the armory and forge then Berk would be wide open to attacks. He would have to trust that Hiccup would be safe until he returned.

Outside he called Thornado and together with Gobber and Toothless headed toward the two fires in hopes of putting them out quickly and with as little loss as possible.

No one saw the dark figure hiding in the deep shadows outside the Great Hall staring in curiosity after the chief and his party and wondering over the lack of Hiccup whom he had planned to lure away from the others. Alvin's gaze shifted back to the chief's hut. Perhaps the boy was in some sort of trouble and grounded to his home. Well, it was time to liberate the poor child.


	4. Chapter 4

All for a Kiss 4

The thump of the front door closing woke Hiccup. It was like a jolt to his entire body and he roused out of his sleep to look around. "Da?" he mumbled, blinking bleary eyes. "Tooth?" No one was in his room but then how often were people really in his room for long. The smell of fresh soup stirred him enough to crawl out of bed. Everyone must be downstairs. Then that was where he should be. It was where the soup was. Maybe Astrid was still here.

Clumsily reaching for his prosthetic he fastened it to his leg then shakily got to his feet. Wow, he was tipsy. He was almost certain he was suffering the after effects of drinking Astrid's yaknog the way he felt. And he was cold, so cold, despite the burning fire in the hearth downstairs. Grabbing the fur topping all the other heavy blankets on the bed he wrapped it around his shoulders and slowly worked his way downstairs, leaving heavily against the wall. Why hadn't his Dad or Gobber brought him up a bowl yet? Did they forget about him? His throat felt tight at such a thought. How many times did he have to take care of himself when he was sick over the years because of a war or some stupid quest that took his Daddy away from him? Why was he calling his Dad "Daddy"? He hadn't done that in years. Absently he took the stuff dragon his mother had made him from the headboard and hugged it to his chest like a security blanket. He did feel kind of feverish and small and all he wanted was something he hadn't wanted in a very long time, to be held by one of his parents, namely his mother who had been gone a very, very long time.

Alvin was a little surprise when he saw Hiccup hobble down the stairs looking bedraggled, pale and not at all himself. The boy barely spared him a glance at first, looking around for someone before his face fell and he looked up at Alvin. His eyes were not their usual bright defiant green but paler and blood shot.

"I'm not training your dragons," the boy said simply before walking past him without a care to the big pot hanging over the hearth. "I'll tell Da you dropped by," he added as he grabbed a bowl off a low shelf and a ladle. He began scooping soup into the bowl with a disgruntled, tired look. Obviously he was expecting his father to be there not Alvin but he didn't seem overly bothered by the Outcast, as if he was dreaming or seeing an illusion. Alvin wasn't sure which but it was a little unnerving.

"Want some?" Hiccup suddenly offered when he turned around again, blinking rapidly like there was something in his eyes or he was fighting fatigue. He definitely didn't look well.

"No," Alvin rumbled, stepping toward him. "I'm here for something else."

Hiccup only shrugged and began carrying his bowl to the table, obvious to the danger he was in. Then he seemed to trip or maybe his bad leg gave on. He just managed to place the bowl on the table before grabbing the edge of the worn wood for support. He gave a whimper, sweat breaking out on his brow and body trembling. "I think I need to go back to bed," he finally managed, pushing away from the table. He made it as far as Alvin, hugging the fur blanket to him as if it were his father's cloak, before his body began trembling again.

Believing it some ploy – the boy had wit and was cunning so it could easily all be an act in Alvin's opinion – Alvin stepped before Hiccup, blocking his way. "You're training my dragons, boy. If you don't you and your father will suffer."

Hiccup face planted against Alvin's chest, not what he planned since Alvin wasn't really supposed to be there, but not having enough energy to pull away. "Okay," he mumbled against Alvin's chest. He raised his hand to show a single finger. "Just this once."

The Outcast chief stared down at the teen in shock. He wasn't expecting that. Normally Hiccup had some quip or snide remark but this time the boy didn't put up so much as a fight. Perhaps it was because he was completely alone and ill. Maybe that would make him easier to control. He took a fist full of Hiccup's hair and pulled his head away from his chest, ready to threaten him more should it all be a trick but to his utter disbelief the boy was unconscious and snoring softly, his nose running and leaving a nasty stain on Alvin tunic.

"Well, this was unexpected," Alvin sighed, not sure if he should leave the boy until he was well or to take him now. Of course Stoick would drive himself utterly insane knowing his defenseless, sick little boy was missing. He'd give into any demands Alvin had, including handing over Berk and helping him retake his tribe and island from the Berserkers. That alone made up Alvin's mind. He scooped Hiccup up, fur blanket and all, and threw him over his shoulder. Hiccup weighed next to nothing and seemed far smaller than he should be for his ago, or maybe it was because he was so still and not putting up any sort of fight. This was almost too easy.

Opening the door he paused to see if there was anyone, Viking or dragon, nearby then slipped out with his precious cargo as the Vikings of Berk battled the fires he had set as a distraction. He kept a firm hold on Hiccup, not used to having a captive not kicking and screaming, or in Hiccup's case trying to shove a metal foot in his kidney. A sick child was not something he was prepared for, luckily he knew someone who had a little more experience with such things. If he wanted Hiccup to train his dragons he needed the boy healthy. If he had more time he would search for the Book of Dragons but with Hiccup as he was Stoick would no doubt be back soon or have someone checking on him. They had to leave now. He darted behind the Great Hall to the narrow little path that would take him back to the beach and his boat.

. . .

It took quite some time to get the fire under control. The usual fire brigade of teens and dragons were split up trying to gather all the ingredients for the Eel Pox cure and only Astrid and Fishlegs were back from gathering a few eels. Fishlegs was planning to go back out at dawn but was giving Meatlug a rest since Eel Island was the furthest of the islands they had to visit for what Gothi needed to make the medicine. Astrid was torn between staying and helping take care of Hiccup while Stoick and Gobber continued their duties. The two teens were now rushing to with their exhausted dragons to lug huge barrels of water from the sea to drench the flames in both buildings. Nonetheless the fire had latch onto some sort of fuel to feed on and every time it looked like the fire might be under control it would start up again a few minutes later. This was definitely arson. The armory had nothing that could fuel the fire on the way it was while in the forge Gobber did store oils and other flammables so that was understandable. Either way it took more water than it should have. Stoick was starting to really worry. Why would anyone set fire to two buildings on completely opposite sides of the village? It made no sense unless it was meant to be a distraction…

"Hiccup!" he breathed in horror.

Dagur the Deranged and the Berserkers had been after Hiccup and Toothless ever since Dagur learned that Stoick had lied about training dragons. Since then the young Berserker chief had hounded Hiccup and tried to take Toothless. He had done many things, attacked Berk, teamed up and took control of the Berserkers. The unstable youth blamed Hiccup for the lie, or so Stoick thought, but Hiccup was scrawny and clumsy but Hiccup had a Nightfury, a creature feared and revered by most Vikings. It was a symbol of power and Dagur hungered power.

Stoick yelled out to Gobber before turning and running back to his hut where Hiccup should, if Odin was with him, be still asleep and resting peacefully. He prayed for this with every step he took, fearing the worse. Hiccup was in no shape to battle a Berserker let alone Dagur and if his mind became as unstable as others' had while infected with Eel Pox then there was no telling what sort of trouble he could get himself into and if he shot his mouth off with Dagur with some sort of babble that made no sense or told Berk secrets… Stoick didn't want to think about it. Hiccup was a strong boy. A little Eel Pox wasn't going to take Hiccup down. He'd sleep and get better.

Throwing open the hut's door and raced inside and took one look around. The only thing out of sorts was a cooling bowl of soup on the table. A knot formed in Stoick's stomach. Hiccup would never come all the way downstairs to eat only to leave his food untouched. He hurried up to the loft, taking the steps two at a time, hoping to fine his son back in bed but he already knew what he would find and the empty bed and missing prosthetic leg only verified it.

Hiccup was gone.

"No…" Stoick breathed, stumbling back. Hiccup wouldn't have left on his own. He could barely sit up before he fell asleep. He had to be taken. Dagur had to have taken him. When he got his hands on the Berserker scum he was going to rip him apart, especially if he hurt Hiccup in any way.

"Oh no…" muttered Gobber when he hobbled to the top step. "You don't think…"

"Get our best trackers scouring the island," Stoick ordered, turning sharply on his heel. "Have them search the beaches. Get Riders in the air. I want every inch of this island searched. If we don't find him then I'll rip apart Outcast Island and Berserk Island. If Dagur have my boy he's going to learn the true meaning of Berserker."


	5. Chapter 5

All for a Kiss 5

It was unusual for the boy to be so quiet. Alvin couldn't help but keep glancing at the small figure at the bottom of the small of his equally small boat. Under the moonless night it was hard to see much of anything but Alvin's eyes had adjusted long ago and the heavy fur blanket hadn't so much as moved in the hour since they left Berk. Normally Hiccup was full of quips and sass and that could make Alvin grin in amusement. It was sometimes hard to take someone so small seriously even if he did have a Nightfury under his command. The kid was clever and witting but something was definitely wrong with the boy right now. This was not the Hiccup that constantly outwitted him and escaped him. He could get used to this.

The night was clear despite the lack of moon light. There was enough wind to fill the sail and make the journey move swiftly. They were within sight when Hiccup finally stirred. Alvin was prepared for a struggle, for some quip or smart ass remark, he wasn't ready for the boy to suddenly sit up with a cry, eyes wild and face a little green.

"Oh Gods!" Hiccup cried out before lunging for the side of the ship and throwing up everything that must have been in his stomach.

Alvin's eyes widened in shock as the boy vomited for a good minute until all that was left were dry heaves.

Hiccup slumped back and leaned against the wall of the boat with a whimper and red eyes. "A ship? Why a ship? Why not fly?" he asked in a hoarse voice before his eyes widened and he was leaning over the boat throwing up again. Apparently flying wasn't a good idea either according to his stomach.

Alvin's brows rose and he was unsure what to say. He'd seen Hiccup upset and even mad and scared but never like this. He kept at the rudder and watched the youth, ready for anything…anything but Hiccup climbing back under the fur with a horrid burp that would make the likes of Gobber the Belch proud and huddle under it.

"Make it stop shaking," he pleaded in a tiny pathetic voice.

"It's a boat, the water shakes it not me," Alvin answered, keeping his voice gruff and not trusting the boy's actions. It could still be a trick.

"'Kay, but you might have a mess to clean up."

"If you vomit in my ship, boy, you'll be the cleaning it up."

"It'll only be a bigger mess," the boy warned before passing out again.

He wouldn't make another sound or move until Alvin was dragging the boat on the shores of Outcast Island. He was sick again but as he warned he didn't make it to the side of the boat and made a nasty mess just feet from where he had been lying, the jerking of the boat being too much for him. He gave a moan and would have gone back to sleep if Alvin didn't grab him by the back of the shirt and haul him out of the boat.

"This is a mistake," the Outcast grumbled, already regretting taking Hiccup under these conditions. There was no way Hiccup was going to be of any use to him like this. He had to hold the boy up just to get him walking and that proved a chore as he had to tug the boat into the cave as well. "Stoick better hand Berk to me after this."

Once the boat was hidden in the cave he made he tucked the boy against his side – he wasn't chancing Hiccup trying to run off although with how wobbly he was on his feet Alvin doubted he would make it more than five steps before falling – and made his way to the meeting place. The old man should know what to do, he was a father once upon a time. The only problem was the distance they had to walk to meet the other man. Alvin had had to hide deep within his own island to avoid Dagur and his Berserkers. He had a man working the inside and perhaps the only who could care for Hiccup until he was well enough to be of proper use. Thankfully Mildew was already waiting for them.

"What in Asgard is wrong with him?" Mildew demanded when he saw Hiccup tucked against Alvin and huddled under his fur like a small, very ill and frightened child.

Hiccup covered his mouth as he began coughing then wiped his nose with the back of his sleeve, looking utterly miserable. His eyes were glazed and he didn't seem to recognize Mildew, he saw someone else. With surprising strength he pulled out of Alvin's arm and hobbled toward the old former Hooligan warrior. "Old Wrinkly?" he whispered in surprise.

Mildew's mouth fell open and he looked from Hiccup to Alvin then back at Hiccup as the boy suddenly hugged him.

"I thought I lost you," the boy whimpered.

Mildew's eyes widened and it took great effort not to shove the boy away. He kept his arms up and away from Hiccup, too shocked to do anything but tighten his grip on his staff. "How hard did you hit him?"

Alvin gave a snort. "Didn't. He's been like this since I found him." He slumped against a rock cropping, already tired and not wanting to deal with the sick boy any more than he already had to. "It must be a cold or flu. Just get him better so he can train my dragons while I negotiate Stoick's surrender or an alliance or something…I don't know. He smells like vomit. Clean him up."

Mildew would normally be fearful of Alvin and his temper but when a child how usually avoided him at all cost was clinging to him thinking his was his long dead grandfather. Taking a deep breath he wrapped his arms around Hiccup and patted his back. "Alright, let's get you cleaned up then…eh…lad." He took a deep breath. Long ago he and Old Wrinkly had been friends but he and Hiccup never hit it off, mainly because of Mildew's hatred of Stoick the Vast for exiling Alvin when they were in their twenties. But if pretending to be Old Wrinkly made the boy more compliant while he was ill then so be it.

"Okay," Hiccup murmured against his chest, sounding far younger than he was really was. He pulled out the stuff dragon he had stashed in his belt and hugged it to his chest, looking for all the world like a seven year old rather than a sixteen year old. "Who's Mr. Grumpy?"

Mildew almost choked in sudden laughter and he glanced at Alvin. "Ah…that's a long story."

Alvin massaged his temple. This was not going as planned at all. After he got a little rest he'd send Stoick his demands or maybe he'd like the old bastard attack the Berserkers first. He wasn't sure anymore. It would depend on whether or not he could control this Hiccup. He didn't know much about children but if Hiccup thought Mildew was his grandfather then maybe, just maybe, he would do whatever the old man told him. Now that he could use to his advantage.

He eyed the boy, sizing him up. Maybe this was the key to getting Hiccup under his control. He had learned a lot about the boy since Mildew joined him. Aside from dragons, that girl, Astrid, his father and Gobber, Hiccup loved his grandfather very much and missed him dearly. Alvin couldn't quite understand the emotional attachment. He never had the same feelings for his own family or any animal that he could recall. It was a weakness he could ill afford, especially right now. It was a weakness easily exploited and he planned to use against Stoick. The fool was over sentimental when it came to Hiccup. If he knew the boy was this ill then he was sure to bend over backwards to insure his child's safety and wellbeing. By then Hiccup would have already begun training his dragon army, thanks to "Old Wrinkly".


	6. Chapter 6

All for a Kiss 6

If Stoick could he would have torn up all of Berk to find Hiccup. There were so many places Hiccup could be. If Bucket was right the boy could have simply wandered off in the chaos and ended up in one of the caves under the village. The fisherman was trying to calm him down but it did nothing to ease Stoick's racing heart. The fires were arson, his son was now missing, how could that be a coincidence? Nonetheless he had men check the caves while he on Thornado and Gobber on Toothless headed toward the cove Hiccup was so fond of. It was his place to go when he wanted to be alone and while it was a beautiful spot it wasn't exactly the easiest place for a sick child to trek to by himself.

Unfortunately, Hiccup was there either.

"We need tracking dragons!" Stoick declared as he stomped across the cove back to Thornado. For a moment he thought he spotted his son in one of the small cave in the cliff wall surrounding the cove but it was a nest of Terrible Terrors with a small green one peeking around the entrance. The darkness and lack of moonlight have made it look like something else. "We need something that can sniff out my boy no matter the circumstances."

Freezing rain had begun not too long ago and any clues to where Hiccup may have gone were washed away. Not even Toothless was able to track him. He kept going back to a small beach a few miles west of the village where there was absolutely nothing but Stoick was beginning to believe the Nightfury was onto something. After all there was no other place on Berk Hiccup could be – well there was a lot but none Stoick honestly believed Hiccup could get to in his condition. That left only one conclusion, the one he had begun with at the very beginning. Someone had taken his boy. Someone had kidnapped Hiccup.

Dagur had him. The deranged chief had been after Toothless ever since the whole fake dragon attack last year. Had Stoick just killed the Berserker to safe Barf and Belch rather than let Hiccup and his friends step in as they did none of this would be happening now. Yes, they may have gone to war but Stoick would have risked it if it meant keeping his son safe. It may not have mattered either way, the child was a magnet for trouble, even before defeating the Red Death.

He pressed a large hand to his forehead as they headed for the beach a third time. He should have just followed Toothless's instincts to begin with. If anyone could find Hiccup it would be the Nightfury. There was a reason he kept coming back to the beach and sniffing the sand and bushes before wailing at the ocean. Had Stoick listened to begin with they may have already found Hiccup and got him back home safe and sound.

Stoick stared out over the ocean in the direction Toothless was wailing miserably at. There was only one inhabited island out there close enough to Berk that would dare attack the Hooligans and it was presently under Berserker control, not saying the former chief never tried kidnapping Hiccup before but he was long dead now. Toothless's actions were only further proof that Dagur or one of his lackeys had Hiccup. That was the only explanation.

"He'll be fine, Stoick," Gobber assured, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "This isn't the first time he's gone missing."

Stoick just looked at him, angry at first and then resigned. "He's never been this sick before. He's not in his right mind and if he says or does something to anger his captors…"

"This is Dagur. He might be angry at Hiccup but he'll never kill him," Gobber said, trying to sound positive but failing. "Look, you can't think the worse. Hiccup's a strong boy. At most Dagur will throw him in a cell, taunting him a little then let him be. We'll find him, Stoick. I promise."

Stoick nodded. They'd find him and if Dagur so much as touched a hair on his head he'd kill the bastard. He was just mounting Thornado when a bunch of dragons swooped out of the air to land on the beach around them. Five dragon riders quickly dismounted and hurried to him.

"What's going on?" Snotlout demanded, reaching his uncle first. "The village is in chaos searching for someone. What happened? Fishlegs says the armory and forged were torched."

"I told you…" Fishlegs began only to be hushed by the other boy who was more interested in hearing what their chief had to say.

Stoick looked back and forth between the teens before nodding. "Yes, it was arson. And the tribe's searching for…"

"Hiccup," Snotlout breathed, his eyes widening slightly in a rare display of fear for his cousin. He and Hiccup didn't often get along but Hiccup was his younger cousin and he remembered when he had Eel Pox and just how crazy he was. Well he didn't remember all of it but enough to make him a little antsy at what Hiccup might or could do in his condition. "Please tell me he didn't wander off."

"He didn't wander off."

"Then where is he?" He followed Stoick's gaze out over the ocean toward the distant Outcast Island.

The other teens looked toward it to.

"Cool! Singing Outcast!" Tuffnut cheered before looking at everyone staring at him in confusion. "What? They can hold a tune. Ask Hiccup."

"Argh! Will someone trade me dragons a few hours. He's going sing the whole way there," pleaded Ruffnut.

"No," snapped Stoick as Gobber patted Toothless's shoulder before mounting his saddle. "Everyone saddle up. We're hitting Outcast Island and getting my son back. Don't let anyone get your way."

There was an uplifting cry of cheers from the teens, most more than happy for a good fight.

"Nobody picks on Hiccup but me!" became Snotlout's war cry as he and Hookfang took to the air.

"We're going to have a talk about that," yelled Astrid before Stoick could as she took off after him with Stormfly.

Stoick gave a loud whistle before the teens got too far. "Who has all the ingredients?" he demanded, his gaze switching from the twins to Snotlout. The three pointed to each other. "Give everything to Fishlegs, right now. Son, take all of it to Gothi. Make sure everything is ready for Hiccup when we get back."

The kids quickly handed their saddle bags to Fishlegs who held them with great care. "I will," he promised before rushing back to the village and Gothi's little hut at the top of the mountain.

"Let's get my boy back!" Stoick yelled to the rest of the kids.

. . .

Below Outcast Island in one of the numerous tunnels that riddled it Hiccup had taken a turn for the worse. His fever had spike and he was struggling to understand exactly what Old Wrinkly wanted him to do. It seemed next to impossible but for some odd reason he seemed able to do it, talk Dragonese.

He sat on the ground staring at a little Terrible Terror and began chattering to it in a series of grunts and growls and strange sounding warbles that the creature seemed to understand. But even five minutes seemed like a life time and Hiccup began rubbing sweat off his forehead. He didn't feel good. One moment he was freezing cold the next burning up and back and forth. He didn't like this being sick business. The Terrible Terror scuttled up to him and sniffed at his face.

"I'm okay," Hiccup muttered as it began licking his forehead.

Alvin watched silently from where he leaned against the rock wall. This wasn't what he wanted. He wanted Hiccup to train his Whispering Deaths not some tiny good for nothing Terrible Terror. This was the perfect time for the boy to train his dragons. The kid couldn't say no to Mildew, thinking the old man was his deceased grandfather. So far Hiccup did everything Mildew asked of him without question but for whatever reason Mildew was not pointing Hiccup toward the large Boulder class dragons Alvin needed under his control.

"I'm tired," Hiccup whined, hugging his stuff dragon and looking even younger. It was almost enough to make Alvin sick.

"Not until you have that creature completely under your control," Alvin responded, pushing himself off the wall. "I need an army of dragons, not a bunch of lap dragons."

The boy gave a little whine. "I've been at it for hours!"

"You've been at it less than ten minutes!" Alvin sputtered, unable to believe to gale of the boy. His hands balled into fists as he stormed toward Hiccup, ready to knock some sense into him. He never thought he'd miss the loud mouth sass Hiccup usually threw at him.

Mildew stepped in between them. "Wait! He's not himself. Just indulge him a little and maybe he'll do what you want. Besides, we have bigger problems."

Alvin's eyes narrowed as he glared at the old man. "Oh? And what can be more troublesome than this babble?" he snarled, making Hiccup jumped and the Terrible Terror growl.

Mildew's face paled slightly and he turned his back on Hiccup completely. "Big Mama's missing. And I think Dagur or his men may have noticed her movements when she's close to topside. Viggo's keeping our men quiet but if Savage breaks my cover is broken and you and the Whispering Deaths might be found out."

"More reason for the boy to train my dragons," Alvin spat, disgusted by the idea of his former second siding with Dagur.

Mildew shook his head. "Except the Whispering Deaths listen to no one without Big Mama. We need to find her to keep the others under control. Hiccup can train her and they will follow."

"Fine. Get him to his feet."

Hiccup watched the exchange with tired eyes. "Who's Big Mama?" he asked innocently as Mildew took his arm and helped him to his feet.

"A really big Whispering Death we want you to meet," Mildew answered, his voice gentle and grandfatherly, keeping up the illusion of being the boy's grandfather. "She's going to be your new friend. You're going to help us train her, aren't you?"

The Terrible Terror landed on Hiccup's shoulder and rubbed its little head against his. "I guess," Hiccup whispered but didn't down something familiar woke up in him, something that told him this was wrong and he should be running the other way. But his head hurt and his chest ached and all he really wanted was to crawl into bed and sleep but it would be a long time before he found any rest.

. . .

Up above the ground shook waking the sleeping Berserkers. Dagur rolled out of bed with a surprised cry. It had been the third time an earthquake had rocked the island since the day before. Something was moving under the island and he was determined to find it.


	7. Chapter 7

All for a Kiss 7

The fever was getting worse. Hiccup could feel it. He was sweating again even as he shivered with cold. He stumbled as he followed behind Alvin, his legs feeling like noodles with every step. He was tired and sore and increasingly grumpy with how things were going. "I wanna sleep," he slurred when he stumbled for the fifth or sixth time, Old Wrinkly having to grab his arm to keep him from falling. "Thanks," he murmured, clenching his grandfather's arm.

Mildew tried to let go of the boy once he was steady again but Hiccup's grip was surprisingly strong for someone so ill or maybe it was the illness making him so strong. Whatever the case Hiccup was definitely not himself and trying to hold onto Mildew as if he really was his grandfather. With a sigh Mildew let him do so. For a moment it was almost like looking at Hiccup when he was very young and clinging to Old Wrinkly as his old friend told the boy wild stories about their many travels and the way Hiccup would look up wide eyed and hanging on every word. Back when Hiccup actually listened to Mildew and took care in what he had to say. The image was ruin by the small horde of Terrible Terrors the boy had collected along their journey to the dragon pens. Alvin wanted to see just how Big Mama had escaped before trying to hunt her down. Hiccup had chattered to every Terrible Terror he had seen along the way and now they followed him like a little troop. It was rather amusing really, at least to Mildew. It wasn't often Mildew laughed at the antics of dragons but this little group was far too funny not to notice.

Alvin didn't agree. When a third one tried to hitch a ride on his massive shoulder not a dozen feet from the underground dragon pens that housed the Whispering Deaths. "I said a Dragon Army not a Terrible Terror fucking parade!" he snapped, whirling around so quickly that Mildew stumbled back and almost fell if it wasn't for Hiccup's grip on his arm.

Whatever childlike actions Hiccup had a moment ago sudden disappeared, taking both men by surprise. Whether it was what he said or the language he spoke neither knew for sure but it was a side of Hiccup they had never witnessed before. "Train dragons, Hiccup!" he yelled in Latin as he threw up his hands in anger. "Keep then under control, Hiccup! Don't let them eat all the fish! Keep them away from food storage! No fire near the armory! Do you ever stop badgering me? I'm only one kid trying to keep dozens of dragons under control and all you can say is do this do that? When are you going to be like that other dads and just spend time with me?"

Alvin was taken back. He didn't know Hiccup could speak Latin let alone as fluently as he did. His pronunciation was near perfect with the tiniest hint of an accent that many Romans would find cute. Given a few years he'd have it perfected and no one would know he was a Viking in a Roman world. How many other languages could Hiccup speak? Then Hiccup's words hit him. His blue eyes widened as he stared down at the boy in complete shock. Hiccup thought he was Stoick? And it wasn't in the good way. The child was panting, his hands curled into fists as he glared up at him. Was there a way to us this?

"Que veux-tu dire?" he asked in French, testing the waters.

Hiccup blinked as if just waking up from a long dream. "You speak French?" he said in awe. He hadn't met anyone other than Old Wrinkly who could speak something other than Norse.

Alvin gave him a smirk. "I speak quite a few languages. Perhaps if you train my dragons I'll teach you a few your grandfather didn't."

Hiccup, the real Hiccup, peaked through and he frowned softly. "I wouldn't go that far," he grumbled walking past him. The troop of Terrible Terrors followed obediently.

"Let's just see how the night goes," the Outcast replied almost cheerfully. The way Hiccup was going there was no telling how Hiccup would be. Perhaps with a little manipulation he could get Hiccup talking to one of the Whispering Deaths like he did the Terrible Terrors or perhaps they could use the little pests to find Big Mama. He glanced over to Mildew who had an odd worried look toward the boy. "How many languages do you speak?"

"Fluently? Norse. Maybe a little Russian. My Latin and French are a little rusty but I caught enough of that to know he confused you with Stoick for a moment." He frowned, his gaze solely on Hiccup. "I'm not sure what's wrong with him. He's always been a smart boy but if he's having a mental lapse or deterioration he may be more dangerous than Dagur. He can control dragons."

"Yes, but if we control him then we control the dragons," Alvin purred, his mind whirling with new ways to manipulate Hiccup. All he had to do was find the boy's interests and it seemed he may have stumbled onto a little something that not even his father knew or understood. "Tell me about this Old Wrinkly. I don't quite remember him. You both were friends if I recall."

Mildew glanced up at him nervously. Slowly he began telling Alvin about his old friend and war buddy, about the way they once fought against the Romans to protect the Archipelago together and how after Valka's disappearance Old Wrinkly doted on Hiccup and taught him everything he knew about the outside world in hopes that one day Hiccup would get a chance to explore it. Old Wrinkly wanted Hiccup to be open minded to new things and break free of Viking tradition and superstition much as he had done with his daughter before Hiccup. The old warrior had viewed Hiccup as not only the Hope and Heir of the Hairy Hooligans but all Vikings and befriending Toothless and speaking to dragons only seemed to prove it. Mildew had played along when Hiccup was little and it all seemed innocent but when Toothless came along and dragons moved into Berk all that changed and he resented not only Old Wrinkly for filling the boy with such silly thoughts but also Hiccup for being fool enough to listen to such craziness. Lately he was starting to rethink his stand on the boy and his unique ability to bond with dragons as if one of them.

"Hiccup, not too far," he called without a second thought as Hiccup rounded a corner ahead of them.

"Oh for Thor's sake!" Alvin snarled, darting after the boy. "Hiccup, stay with me before I lose my patience and snap your scrawny neck."

To his surprise Hiccup spun around and marched right up to him causing Alvin to take a step back before remembering this was just a small fishbone of a boy not some season warrior.

"Do it!" the boy spat in Spanish, a language Alvin struggled with. "And when my Father gets here he'll kick. YOUR. ASS!"

It took a moment for Alvin to translate what the child said and nearly hit him when he did but Hiccup's eyes suddenly widened as if realizing what he had just said. His nose wrinkled, then twitched and then Hiccup gave a mighty sneeze that covered Alvin's face and chest.

"Sorry," Hiccup murmured, wiping his nose with the back of his sleeve. "I think I need to lie down. I don't feel so well." He slumped against Alvin's chest, not caring of the mess he just made.

Completely thrown of his game Alvin could do nothing but place his big hands on the teen's slim shoulders. He looked to Alvin in astonishment. "This is not some flu," he declared, certain now that whatever this was it was not some run of the mill illness. Hiccup was far sicker than he thought and this might not be something they could handle, especially if Hiccup became as unstable as Dagur. He lifted the child up, more careful this time and carried him the last of the way to where he kept his Whispering Deaths. "You might have to find the healer and bring him here."

Mildew shook his head. "The Berserkers are watching the men's every move, especially the warriors and Healer. Dagur isn't taking any chances on you might return for the dead. I'm only able to move freely because he thinks I'm not a threat."

Growling lowly Alvin looked down at the unconscious boy in his arms. Maybe kidnapping the boy was not his best plan this time. He should have left him when he saw the boy was not himself. Now he had a sick child, no dragon army and no way to send word to Stoick and negotiate Hiccup's release. This was just one big mess.

"Set up a small fire," he instructed Mildew as he carried Hiccup into the chamber that housed the caged Whispering Deaths. "Then get some water. Maybe a little rest will set him right." He wasn't usually a gentle person but he needed Hiccup and he needed him well if he was ever going to get his island and tribe back or make Stoick do as he wanted and help him defeat Dagur and his Berserkers. Whatever this illness was he couldn't risk the boy dying. Somehow he either had to find a cure or make sure his dragon army was ready before whatever this was took the boy to Valhalla or whatever the fates had in store for him.


	8. Chapter 8

All for a Kiss 8

Stoick was beside himself as the dragons swept low around Outcast Island. Nothing seemed right about the situation. Yes there were patrols and guards but both the Berserkers and Outcast seemed at ease. If they had a royal as a prisoner they would be on higher alert, ready for Berk to counter attack and try to free Hiccup. Dagur might be insane but he wasn't a fool. He would be cautious maybe over cautious and had every warrior under his command watching over Hiccup as well as attached himself to the boy's hip in order to make sure Hiccup didn't somehow escape. Something wasn't right here.

He glanced toward Gobber, the only other one who knew enough about Dagur to understand the security wasn't as it should be. They had landed on a rock cropping not far from the village but safely out of sight and away from the patrols. The teens behind them were oddly silent, observing what was going on as if on a covert mission. Either it was due to Hiccup's training or Gobber's Pirate Programme years earlier but whatever the case Stoick was relieved to see Snotlout and the Twins behaving.

"I don't know, Stoick," Gobber said just above a whisper to not worry the kids. "You and I both know how the Berserkers are with heirs. Dagur may be mad at Hiccup but he'll treat him with utter respect, especially with him sick and alone."

"His father would have. Osvald doted on Hiccup, Dagur…I don't know," Stoick confessed. "That boy's not right. He'd be crowing by now if he had Hiccup."

"Aye, and demanding Toothless." He patted the Nightfury reassuringly. "Something tells me Dagur doesn't have Hiccup."

Stoick was beside himself. He stared at the village, his eyes narrowing when he spotted Dagur exit a cave and waving a sword wildly at an Outcast. "Then where is he?" he asked, his worry growing. "Toothless wouldn't bring us here if the trail wasn't fresh."

Gobber glanced behind his shoulder at the kids watching them. "Let him take charge. Toothless can track Hiccup better than any of us. If we let him run without getting in his way he'll find him."

The younger man frowned but after a minute nodded and rubbed a hand over Thornado's head. "Think you can keep up?" he asked the Thunderdrum. The sea dragon gave a grumble and shook his body as if ready for a good challenge and Toothless was a challenge for any dragon to keep up with. Stoick gave a nod and Gobber hurriedly switched dragons, climbing onto Thornado with Stoick as Toothless began sniffing the ground.

The Nightfury gave a snort when all he got was sand in his nose. He shook his head then began scenting the air, he wandered for a few minutes, moving away from the village and back toward the jagged shoreline with its sea stacks and, deadly sheer cliffs and endless caves that were hidden when the tide was high. He would sniff one area and then another before shooting off to search another area. He was so distracted in his search that he would forget to avoid Outcasts or Berserkers but moved too quickly for them to truly spot him. He was like a shadow zipping across the shoreline. The other dragons just managed to dart out of sight.

"Toothless!" Stoick snarled under his breath as the Nightfury raced out of sight. Even on the ground Toothless was faster than any other dragon in their group. They quickly caught up to him when he found a low cave where he was sniffing at the ground and turning in circles. He looked up when the others landed, waited a heartbeat or so then darted into the cave. Stoick cursed. Gobber's idea had merit but now he may have lost not only Hiccup but Toothless too.

The cave was not large enough for all the dragons to enter and it wasn't safe for them to hang around the entrance. "Take the dragons to the sea stacks," he instructed Astrid as he and Gobber dismounted Thornado. If we're not out in an hour or you spot Dagur's men heading this way distract them but stay far enough away not to be hurt."

The girl shook her head, a stubborn look on her face. "I'm going with you. He's sick because of me."

Stoick rubbed his temple. "Astrid, he got himself sick being foolish." He stopped at the mix of hurt and outrage on her pretty face. "Alright…alright," he gave in, seeing a surprisingly dangerous side of the girl. He looked to Snotlout. "You and the twins…"

"I want to go, too," his nephew threw in surprising everyone. "What? He's my cousin and I've been in these caves."

"When?" asked Astrid, folding her arms across her chest.

"When Hiccup and I got stuck here."

"According to Hiccup neither of you were in the caves."

"How would he know?"

She gave him a look.

He turned away. "Shut up, Astrid."

"Why can't we go?" Tuffnut asked, looking offended that he and his sister were being asked to hang back.

"Yeah, we have just as much right to torment Hiccup as they do," Ruffnut added.

"We are searching for Hiccup not tormenting him," Stoick corrected, wondering for the hundredth time why he brought them along.

"He might be tormenting the lot of you if we don't get Gothi's medicine in him soon," Gobber pointed out. "Our have the lot of you forgot what it was like with Eel Pox? You two wanting to freeze perfectly good yak milk and other such nonsense and you with your dragon rebellion. The only one smart out of you was Astrid. She locked herself in her hut and stayed in bed the whole time."

"So how did Hiccup get it?" Ruffnut challenged.

"Yeah?" Tuffnut demanded.

Astrid turned a pretty shade of red but before she could answer Stoick intervened. "Because he tried to take care of her. Now if we're done order your dragons to stay hidden amongst the sea stacks. If I tell you to leave, you leave. No questions just go, understood?"

They all nodded. Rolling his eyes Stoick turned to the cave. "Alright, let's get some torches lit and move out. We need to get Hiccup home before he gets any worse."

Gobber grinned. He only remembered half of what happened while he was sick. "Well if he starts singing some of Old Wrinkly's sailor songs we're sure to find him fast."

Stoick stared at him dumbstruck. "I don't know if that's a good thing or not!"

The other laughed. "It's not my fault he can't hold a note. He's voice must still be changing."

"Why did I bring you again?"

"'Cause of my sunny disposition and if Hiccup's upset at you he'd at least come to me."

Stoick stared at before rolling his eyes and sighing again. He and Toothless would have been better doing this themselves, he thought before shoving it aside. He had no idea what was ahead of them and they may very well need the help.

. . .

"Sir!" Savage called, rushing away from one of his Outcasts to the young Berserker chief.

The red head youth looked away from Harold to the annoying Outcast second in command. "What is it?" he demanded, annoyed by his very presence. Why he hadn't done away with Savage yet was beyond him but he did have his uses just none Dagur was overly fond of.

"Dragons, sir. Several of the patrol report spotted dragons flying around the island."

"So?" drawled Dagur, polishing the blade of his axe in preparation for taking the man's head.

"They had riders, sir. Stoick the Vast was spotted and the girl. The one Hiccup cares about."

Dagur lowered his axe and sized him up. "The girl? Why are they now?"

"Headed toward the western side ca…canyon. They must be doing a recon mission."

"Recon, huh? Alright, let's give them something to recon," he purred again checking his blade. "Gather the men, we're going Hooligan hunting. And no one, no one touches Hiccup or his Nightfury but me. Oh…and no one kills Stoick. I have something special planned for him and Hiccup."

. . .

If you asked any who knew anything about dragons you'd be told a staring contest was the most dangerous thing to ever do with one and under normal circumstances Hiccup would never do such a thing with any but Toothless. Of course that was when the heir of the Hooligans was in his right mind. Now he sat on the cold rock ground staring at one of the Whispering Deaths and it stared back at him. It was small for a Whispering Death, just a youngling and it didn't like the two grown men standing behind Hiccup and refused to answer anything Hiccup asked in Dragonese. Or at least didn't say anything remotely helpful.

"He doesn't like you," Hiccup informed Alvin as he leaned his elbows on his knees.

"Yeah, I got that," Alvin grumbled as he watched the dragon over the boy's head.

"He says you're noisy and smell funny."

"Uh huh." It took all Alvin's rather limited patience not to get angry with the boy. If this were the normal Hiccup he would have cuffed the boy across the back of the head by now if not strangled him but this was not the normal Hiccup and he had to play nice for now. He removed his helmet and rubbed his temple. "Hiccup does he know what happened to Big Mama or not?"

The boy asked for a third time and for a third time the dragon simply said "gone".

"Can I go back to bed?" Hiccup whined, flopping backwards on the rock floor then yelping when his head made contact with the ground. "Ow!"

Alvin sighed. Ever since Hiccup woke up be complained about with being tired or hungry or bored or some such nonsense that caused Alvin to bite his inner cheek to keep from snapping at him. "Not until we find Big Mama."

"You suck," Hiccup grumbled in Latin.

Alvin rolled his eyes toward the ceiling of the cavern. He was just about at his wits end. Okay, new plan. The boy liked speaking different languages then maybe he had an interest in exploration, of new lands and far away worlds. Alvin had experience in that area.

"Have you ever been to Rome?" he suddenly asked, surprising Mildew who gave him a confused look.

Hiccup instantly snapped to attention and rolled onto his belly to look up at his with wide emerald eyes. "No… Have you?"

Alvin gave a slow nod. "Yes, yes I have. It's very different from here. Many huge cities far larger than even the Island of Berk," he answered in Latin, knowing it would only fuel the boy's interest.

"Bigger than the cities on the mainland?"

"Far bigger. Larger than Flashburn's kingdom."

Hiccup's eyes grew even larger. "Do they have dragons?"

"Some. Not as many as here." He lowered his voice as he knelt before Hiccup. "If you find Big Mama and train her I'll take you there. I'll show you the world, Hiccup. Anything you want if you train my dragon army." Had he known Hiccup's interest in other lands he might have tried this ploy before but of course hind sight was always 20/20. But then again the normal Hiccup wasn't so easy to manipulate.

Hiccup looked thoughtful for a moment then his face fell. "Dad would never let me go," he murmured.

"I'll talk to him. I'm sure I can make Stoick see reason. If I can't Old Wrinkly can. Grandfathers are good that way."

Mildew's eyes widened and muttered a curse under his breath. As if he was going to convince Stoick the Vast of anything.

The boy hesitated again before nodding slowly. "Okay," he said as he got up and dusted himself off. He became a little tipsy and pressed the butt of his hand to his head. "Whoa, okay…might not have been as worth it as I thought," he said as he tried steadying himself.

"What?" Mildew couldn't help but ask, curious that Hiccup was suddenly sounding like his normal self again.

"Stealing kisses. Not so good when people are sick." The boy suddenly shut his mouth as he looked up. "Nothing! I said nothing. Let's find that dragon and…" He began coughing, a horrid choking sound that made him double over and Mildew going to his side to pat his back.

Mildew put an arm under Hiccup's chest to keep him from falling as he worked through the coughing fit and spittle landed on him as the child tried to straighten. "He's in bad shape, Alvin. He needs proper rest in a proper bed."

"Well we don't have that or the time. We need to find Big Mama before Dagur does then he can rest a little before training my dragons," Alvin snapped, grabbing Hiccup's arm. "Now let's go." He gave Hiccup a little shove to get him going, his patience running thin. "There's plenty of time to rest in Valhalla."

Hiccup said nothing, his mind already clouding over again with the numb aching of a headache. They entered what used to be Big Mama's cage and inspected the huge hole in the ground the creature had created. Alvin dropped a torch down it to judge the distance before jumping down twelve feet where it turned into another tunnel. He stopped and looked up.

"Jump," he ordered Hiccup, raising his arms to catch the sick child.

Hiccup hesitated before dropping down in the hole. Alvin caught him around the waist and set him down on the ground then reluctantly helped Mildew as well. Once they were set he placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder and steered him in the direction the tunnel led.

"Let's go for a walk, lad. Big Mama is down here somewhere and you're going to find her for me." And after I've taken back Berk I'll either have your own precious dragons kill you or find a way to completely erase your mind and make you my heir, he said to himself. He had no children which meant no heir but if he could mold Hiccup in his image while he was like this then maybe, just maybe, he had a greater weapon than a dragon army to take down Stoick.


	9. Chapter 9

All for a Kiss 9

"Did you know my Mom?" Hiccup suddenly asked after a miraculous half hour of silence.

Alvin had almost forgotten the boy was with them as the searched the dark tunnel. He glanced at Hiccup and his seemingly growing pack of Terrible Terrors and sighed. The child seemed to slip in and out of lucid thoughts. One moment he was speaking foreign languages or singing some silly lullaby that Alvin really rather forget or mumbling to himself the quiet had been welcomed when it finally came and for a while he had thought Hiccup had returned to himself and was just keeping quiet, now he could see that he was wrong. The innocent curious look on his usually cunning face made him look incredibly like his lost mother. And Alvin couldn't help but nod.

"I did," he admitted. "But it was a very long time ago. She was about your age last time I spoke to her."

"Oh." The boy looked downhearted and fell silent again but Alvin could make out a thin trail of tears roll down his cheeks.

Alvin sighed. "Twenty years is a long time, Hiccup. She was a grown woman when she was taken, a completely different person than I remember. Your father never speaks of her?"

Hiccup shrugged. "He misses her. Sometimes he chokes up when he talks about her and stops. He says I look a lot like her." He sniffled and looked at his feet. "I think I remind him of her."

Alvin nodded and looked ahead. This was not a conversation he ever planned on having with the boy but it was better than the babble from earlier. "She was small built like you and had a wild imagination. Ah…you're an interesting combination of your mother and father. You have her eyes and smile but your father's nose. That's regrettable."

A small laugh escaped Hiccup. "Were you friends?"

"Me and your mother? No. She was far too young and not my type."

"I meant friend, not girlfriend."

Alvin gave a snort of laughter. "Hiccup, she was child compared to me. The fact that your father and her ended up together still astounds me to this day."

"Did you like her?"

He shrugged. "I suppose."

"Like her, like her?"

"Hiccup, I just said she wasn't my type."

"I know but…do you know anything about girls?"

Alvin threw up his hands and spun around on one heel. "Oh for Thor's sake! Hiccup…just be quiet."

Yeah, that wasn't happening. Hiccup had found a topic that peeked his interest and for once it wasn't dragons. "Do you? 'Cause I'm so confused. You see there's this girl and I like and we've been friends for a while now and she knows I like her and I think she likes me and we've kissed a few time. Well she usually kisses me after punching me so I kissed her a few days ago that's why I'm sick, I caught Eel Pox from her but it was worth it. I'll do it again."

Alvin just stared at him in confusion, not understanding half of what he said.

"Wait," Mildew said, placing a hand on Hiccup's shoulder and turning him around. "Did you say Eel Pox?"

Hiccup nodded as if it was no big deal. "Yeah, we had a bit of an outbreak but the riders and I got the cure and everything was cool."

Mildew looked over the boy's head to Alvin. "Eel Pox is a serious ailment." He glanced back at Hiccup. "Why weren't you given the cure?"

The child shrugged. "Gothi gave it to Astrid. I tried hiding it when I first felt the signs. It's hard enough proving I'm not useless without getting sick and having everyone cooing over me like I'm some baby." His shoulders slumped and he began walking ahead of them. "Dad gets all over protective…if he's even home while I'm sick…and Gothi's feeding me some horrid concoction while the rest of the tribe avoids me like the plague as if afraid that if I die they'd be the ones stuck trying to explain to Dad why I died under their watch. Gobber's the only one who ever gave a damn and took care of me. He was kind of like Dad and Mom to me when my Dad was gone." He whipped at his eyes with the back of back sleeve and Alvin hoped it wasn't the same one he had been wiping his nose with.

"I'm sorry you're not feeling well but we have other problems right now than you being sick," Alvin growled, trying to sound friendly and be patient but Hiccup whining was worse than Hiccup singing.

"No…no…"Mildew said, his eyes wide as he stepped back. "Alvin, Eel Pox eats away at the mind and can be fatal if not treated. It brings out the victim's most hidden feelings and thoughts and act out on them."

"So?" Alvin snapped, glaring at him while trying to keep an eye on Hiccup as the boy clung to that silly stuff dragon.

"I don't know how to cure it and I highly doubt the Healer has ever dealt with such an outbreak. We don't even know how long he's been like this." He hesitated as he gazed at Hiccup. "We need to return him to Stoick otherwise he'll never be able to train your dragons."

Alvin snarled, glaring at the old man, his large hands balling into fists. "I don't care about dragon training. Stoick will surrender to get his boy back but before that we need to catch Big Mama and get her caged before Dagur figures out we're hiding Whispering Deaths down here. We'll deal with this Eel Pox like any other flu and have Hiccup rest after we have her."

"You don't understand," Mildew tried again but he stopped when the ground suddenly began to shake. Rocks from the unstable ceiling began to fall and Hiccup gave a startled cry and the Terrible Terrors scattered and fled back I the direction they had come. "Hiccup, come here," the old man ordered, reaching for the youth.

"Hiccup," Alvin warned, not liking the boy being so far from them. He might be ill and a little unstable with only one good leg but Alvin had seen him run and Hiccup could be quick on his feet when he wanted to be.

"What's going on?" Hiccup asked Mildew, still believing he was his grandfather.

The shaking got worse and even Alvin became worried, fearing he may have made a grave mistake by searching the freshly created tunnels for the Whispering Death. They were too far from the opening to make a run for it and even if they could Mildew would never be able to keep up and neither would Hiccup. Sure the kid was fast when he put his mind to it but judging by his coughing and occasional wheezing he make only make it a few dozen feet before collapsing. The Outcast chieftain was almost tempted to leave the two and save his own skin but then he would lose any leverage he might have over Stoick let alone any chance of molding Hiccup in his image and making him his heir. The problem was there was no other escape route.

The ground shook again causing more chunks of the ceiling to break loose. It also created gaps in the ground as a new tunnel was created below the one they were presently in, including one directly below Hiccup's feet as he hurried toward Mildew. Before anyone knew what was happening he was falling.

"Hiccup!" Mildew yelled, surprising all three of them as he dropped his staff and grabbed the boy's wrist. He fell to the ground with the momentum of Hiccup's decent but didn't full in the hole with him, the hole too narrow and staff across the opening offering support. Hiccup dangled below him, staring up at him wide frightened eyes. "Hold on, boy. We'll get you up."

He panted as he fought to pulled the child back up but Hiccup had grown considerably over the last year and was much heavier than he used to be. He may still be very slim and gangly and look like a fishbone but he had put on enough weight that Mildew could no longer lift him. "Alvin!" he yelled, hoping the Outcast wasn't planning on saving his own skin.

The large man moved to help – he wasn't about to give up his Dragon Trainer – but stopped when he heard a familiar voice from up above where a large opening had been created in the earthquake. "Get him up quickly," he ordered, reaching past Mildew to grab the boy. "Hiccup, give me your hand."

Hiccup wasn't listening to him. His head was cocked as he heard other voices, ones he could never ignore. "DAD!" he yelled.

"Give me your hand!"

Mildew tried to reach with both hands but he kept losing his balance. "I can't hold him!" His grip was slipping and Hiccup was too distracted to be of any help. Mildew lost his grip and before Alvin could do anything to help Hiccup was falling into a black abyss.


	10. Chapter 10

All for a Kiss 10

A horrific scream rocked the caves alerting both Hooligans and Berserkers to Hiccup's presence. They were in two completely separate levels. Dagur's men had managed to track the Rider's dragons to the coast line and found a small cave that they seemed to be protecting. It had taken a little distraction and agility for Dagur and two of his most trusted men to pass the dragons and sneak into the cave but they managed and were now tracking multiply foot prints.

"What would Berkians being doing here?" Dagur had wondered as he studied a large pair of prints with a second pair which consisted of one foot and a peg leg followed by several much small foot prints. "Stoick and Gobber. Obviously the Riders. But these are older." There were another few sets of prints, one very large, another narrow and one that obviously belonged to Hiccup, the shape of the prosthetic unmistakable but the steps were wobbly and very unsteady. Dagur dipped his fingertips into the print then brought them to his mouth and licked the dirt. "Hmm…two…maybe three hours old. What would Hiccup be doing here with whoever owns these tracks and without his Nightfury? The dragon's tracks are the same age as Stoick's."

"How can you be certain? Mikah asked, watching his chief with interest.

Harold stepped past Dagur and squinted in the direction the tracks went, his torch held high. "How do you think he learned to hunt dragons?" he told the young man. "The real question is; what are they doing here? There's no exiting tracks. I've known Hiccup since he was a wee boy and he wouldn't have wandered in here with just anyone so why is here?"

"Probably trying to conquer us from below," Dagur snorted as he stood. "He's sneaky, that Hiccup." He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "But without his Nightfury? That's not Hiccup. He loves that dragon."

Harold sighed. "Perhaps but according to these tracks he's hurt or somehow injured. He's unsteady and you can tell here that someone had to help; there's drag marks where his prosthetic should be."

Dagur studied where his uncle indicated and a rare worried looked crossed his face. It was gone in an instant. "Well that should make-"

He was cut off by a scream that was all too familiar and made him freeze in a mix of surprise and fear. "Hiccup?" he breathed, a brotherly instinct hitting him before he could stomp it into the ground and mask his emotions. There was still a part of him that wanted to believe he and Hiccup could be brothers and kill the Nightfury together. After all it was the Nightfury that destroyed any chance they had of bonding as brothers should. "Move out. I don't care about the others. Kill them if you want but Hiccup is mine."

. . .

Stoick's heart nearly stopped when he heard Hiccup scream. It was that heart breaking, terrifying scream that Stoick never wanted to hear from his child. His heart raced and he no longer cared that they were on Outcast Island with potential threats from Outcasts and Berserkers all around. He began running in the direction of the scream the only one running faster than him being Toothless. He followed the dragon, letting him move ahead in hopes of Toothless reaching Hiccup first and getting him to safety. The dragon found a side corridor and whipped around it and Stoick followed only to nearly fall through a fresh opening in the floor. Toothless had already jumped into it and was snarling and growling as if he had found something.

"Be careful," Stoick ordered the teens as they rounded the corner. He jumped in the hole, praying to find his son. "Hiccup!"

. . .

Alvin's head shot up when he heard Stoick's voice down the tunnel. "Son of Loki!" he cursed, smashing his hand against the rock ground. His hands balled into fists as he glared down at the black hole Hiccup had fallen into. He had heard a splash but nothing more. "Hiccup," he called trying to keep his voice low in hopes Stoick would not hear him.

There was the splashing of water and a small whimpering sound that sounded all wrong. "Ow… I think…I think I broke my arm," came the whimpered reply.

"Did you hit something?" Mildew asked, surprising Alvin.

"No…just water."

"Then how did you break your arm?" Alvin demanded before quickly hushing himself.

There was another whimper. "I don't know! I can't move my arm. It's dark in here. I want my Dad."

Alvin bit back another curse. The hole was too small for him to get through and he wasn't sure just how far down Hiccup was, his voice seemed to echo everywhere. He reached down, hoping to at least touch the boy but all he felt was cool damp air. "Find a ledge and climb on it."

"I can't see."

"Then feel around."

"Hiccup!" Stoick's bellow was growing louder and closer.

"We need to leave," Mildew said in a harsh whisper, placing a withered hand on Alvin's shoulder. "I can get down there but I won't be much help. He's too heavy for me to left."

Wild, mad eyes met the former Hooligan's and Stoick was nearly tempted to throw the old man in the hole and make him let the boy stand on his back but if the fall was too deep then he would have two injured people to try and get back and only one of them of any real importance to him. He sighed. There will be other chances to get Hiccup and by then the boy would be cured and he'd have worked out a way to make him do as he wanted.

"Alright," he agreed, pushing himself off the ground. "Hiccup, how high is the water?"

"To my chest."

Alvin nodded. As long as a tide didn't rush in from wherever the water was coming from the kid would be safe until he father and friends got him out. "Stay put. Your father's coming. We'll meet up later."

"Okay," was the small rather unsure reply.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Mildew asked as he stood as well.

Alvin looked a little nervous, a rare sight indeed, as he looked toward the first hint of torch light. "He's Hiccup, he'll be fine. Now more it," he growled lowly, shoving Mildew in the opposite direction of the approaching light. "I don't want Stoick knowing I'm still alive yet."

They hurried deeper into the tunnels and out of sight but still within ear shot to hear what Stoick and his rabble would do to save the boy. Alvin snarled in disgust at the sight of Hiccup's Nightfury race through the tunnel toward the pit, barely seen in the darkness. Only its outline was visible due to the torch light further down the tunnel. It sniffed at the hole, circling it round and round as it tried to figure a way down.

Toothless warbled in distress as he stuck his snot in the small hole. A small warble answered back making the dragon coo in relief. His little brother was safe.

"Toothless?" Hiccup called up, his voice quivering slightly as he held his arm. "Toothless!"

Toothless warbled back, assuring his rider he would get down to him and to stay calm.

"Toothless!" Stoick yelled when he finally caught up to him. His eyes widened slightly when he spotted the dragon scratching at a small hole, one just large enough for a thin youth to squeeze through. "He's found something," he called to the others before kneeling next to Toothless and gently but firmly pushing the Nightfury to one side. He held the torch over the opening and peered down. "Hiccup?"

A pale face looked up back at him, face dirty and hair soaking wet and clinging to his cheeks and forehead. "Dad?" Hiccup asked, his eyes pale and glazed over, or maybe it was the torch light playing tricks. Big fat tears of relief rolled down his cheeks making him look incredibly young and fragile.

"It's okay, son, it's okay," Stoick assured, reminding himself his son was not in his right mind at the moment and more emotional than he normal would be. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"My arm's broken…or dislocated…I don't know, I can't feel it."

"Alright, we'll take care of it as soon as we get down to you. Are you injured anywhere else?"

"No."

"Good, that's good, son. Can you get out of the water? Is there a ledge or cropping you can climb onto?" There was water all around Hiccup from what Stoick could see and it looked to be about chest high. With no idea where the water was coming from and fearing that it may be below sea level Stoick wanted the boy to get above it so that if the tide rose he would be safe while they found a way to get to him.

"There's a few but nothing close," Hiccup answered, water sloshing as he moved to get a better look at his father's face. "Dad? Where's Mom?"

Stoick sat back in surprise and looked to Gobber who knelt next to him with an equally surprised look. "Hiccup, Mom's not with us anymore," he answered honestly.

"Where is she?"

"Son…she…"

Gobber quickly shook his head. "It's the Eel Pox, he's not going to understand," he said gently, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"What are you saying? You want me to lie to him?" There was one thing Stoick swore never to do and that was to lie to his only child. He explained to Hiccup at a young age why his mother was no longer with them and did his best to be mother and father to him while still being chief and leading their people. It was an impossible job to do on his own and relied greatly on Gobber to help him. But to lie to Hiccup…that was something he couldn't do.

"What's going on?" Astrid asked, placing a hand on Toothless's head as she stood beside the dragon. "Is he okay?"

Gobber shook his head. "He's still pretty sick and may have broken his arm," he reported.

"Can you squeeze through there?" Stoick asked, indicating the hole.

She studied it for a moment, surprised that Hiccup had managed to fall through it. "Maybe, but I'll need to remove my armor," she answered after a minute.

"Wait, did she say she was stripping?" ask Tuffnut, poking Snotlout. The older boy said nothing, his voice lost in his surprise.

"Bet you never thought you'd live to see the day," Ruffnut purred teasingly before brushing past them to help her friend.

"Where's Mom?" Hiccup asked again, his voice whining and sounding on the verge of actual tears. "I want my Mom!"

"Hiccup, sh…" Stoick quickly answered, keeping his voice calm even as he felt panic creep through him. "Sh…it's alright. Your Mom…your Mom's waiting for us, son. She's waiting for us." Okay that wasn't so much of a lie. Valka was waiting for them in Valhalla and one day they would see each other again, he knew that and Hiccup – in his right mind – knew that as well so Stoick didn't feel so guilty.

"Promise?"

"I promise, son. She'll be there waiting for us."

Gobber nodded in approval as he switched out his prosthetic hook for a pick axe. "I might be able to able make this bigger, as long as we get no more earthquakes," he told Stoick as Astrid began removing her shoulder pads. He looked down at Hiccup. "Okay, lad. I know you're hurt and probably tired but I need you to get up on a ledge and out of the way of falling debris. Can you do that for me?"

"But it's dark down here and…and I think there's something down here with me. Can't Toothless come down here?"

"The hole's not big enough for Toothless or any of the rest of us," Gobber advised, understanding the child's fear and feeling it himself. "Astrid's going down in a moment so do as I say and get up on a ledge."

The child shifted around and looked down at the water. "No…no…Gobber, there's seriously something in the water," he called up sounding more like his usual self even as he squeezed his stuff dragon to his chest. Something slithered against his legs causing him to yelp. "I want out of here!"

"It's okay, Babe," Astrid called soothingly as she worked the belt to her armored skirt. "Take a couple deep breaths. It's just fish."

Ruffnut froze in surprise as she held the older girl's shoulder pads. "Did you just call him babe?"

Snotlout's mouth hung open in shock before it snapped shut and he looked away. "Maybe we should go and uh…distract the Berserkers," he offered, shoving Tuffnut back in the direction they had come. "Ruffnut, give Stoick Astrid's stuff and come on."

Stoick and Gobber looked after them in surprise but otherwise didn't worry about them. Despite their odd tendencies they were good Riders and knew how to fight. They would be okay. The whole "Babe" incident was ignored for now although Stoick did stash it away for later processing and took the armor Ruffnut tentatively handed him before running after the boys.

Hiccup was ignorant to what was going on above and moved as quickly as he could to the nearest ledge, feeling out with his good hand. That strange slithering feeling only increased, as if a school of trout was rushing past him only larger and there seemed to be spines or something that occasionally pricked him. He got as far out of the water as he could, sitting on a low rock cropping but his feet dangled in the water. There wasn't enough room to keep them up. He stared at his prosthetic in wonder, momentarily forgetting he had lost his foot and nearly panicking, as if having strange fish brushing against his legs weren't enough.

"Dad…" he called as he lifted his bad leg to inspect it.

"Yes, Hiccup?" Stoick answered.

"Why do I…" He fell silent at a strange rumbling sound echoed through the tunnel. The ground began shaking again and Hiccup forgot all about the prosthetic. "Dad!"

Pushing Gobber aside Stoick laid on the ground and reached as far into the below tunnel as he could reach. "Hiccup, reach for my hand!"

The boy hurriedly stood on the ledge and shuffled against the rock wall toward the outstretched but it was still too high up and the ledge was too far from the opening. Nonetheless he reached out and tried, his fingertips just barely brushing against his father's.

Stoick shifted and tried to reach further until he was almost able to wrap his finger around the boy's wrists. "I've got you," he said, trying to stay calm. There was a sudden tug and Hiccup gave a scream of utter horror and Stoick was left grasping air. "HICCUP!"

He gave a sudden yelp when Toothless shoved him out of the way with such force that he was knocked almost a dozen feet away. Gobber got just enough warning to jump out of the way before Toothless let out such a ferocious blast of plasma that the hole exploded inward creating an opening large enough for a small army to enter with ease. The Nightfury leapt into the opening, followed closely by Astrid. Stoick darted to the open and peered inside but Hiccup was gone, the only thing left being the stuff dragon his mother had made him when he was a baby bobbing in the water with a tear across its chest.

"Hiccup…" Stoick breathed, fearing the worse and praying that Toothless and Astrid made it to his son before something horrific happened to him. He and Gobber jumped down and raced to catch up but there was no quenching the fear tearing at Stoick's insides.


	11. Chapter 11

All for a Kiss 11

When Hiccup awoke it was to the constant shifting a moving of many warm bodies around him. If one moved the wrong way he found himself being pricked by large sharp needles. It only got worse when he tried to curl up to protect himself so he let his body go lax in hopes of not getting a quill lodged into him. Even though it was dark and he could really see a part of his mind, the part that wasn't completely clouded by the Eel Pox coursing through him realized he was in a nest and judging by the numerous bodies pressing against him, their long whipping tails and sharp spines with dangerous poisonous tips it was a Whispering Death nest. One brushed against his chest accidently scratching him but he made no sound despite the awful sting, his mind sluggish with silly thoughts that wasn't like himself.

Death by Eel Pox of Whispering Death poison? Beats battling Outcasts and Berserkers…or the Red Death and loosing another limb. He closed his eyes, at least he thought he closed his eyes, it was so hard to tell in the blackness of the cave. His head lulled to one side and he flinched as he was scratched again but it didn't hurt so much as surprise him. A large warm tongue darted out of the darkness and ran over his cut cheek, cleaning his wounds and then moving on as if to groom him. This was something Hiccup was used to; Toothless often groomed him when he was injured or gotten dirty after a vigorous training session or battle. Hiccup didn't think much of it and raised his hand to scratch behind the dragon's horn on to cut his hand against another spine. He lowered his hand. Yep, definitely not his Toothless but that didn't seem to matter as he passed out again, unsure if it was the illness or the poison and not caring either way. He should have been scared but all he could think of was his mother waiting for him and how very much he wanted to see her. She died by dragon it only seemed right that he should, too.

That thought started him. It wasn't his. Yes he got depressed and wanted his Mom but didn't his Dad just say she was waiting for him at home or something to that extent? He wasn't sure, his mind was fuzzy and not much was making sense but he knew this wasn't the way he wanted to go. But he couldn't move without being pricked more. His breathing became rapid as he tried to think. The Book of Dragons…what did he and Fishlegs write about Whispering Deaths and calming them down? He couldn't remember! His head hurt and all he kept thinking about was his Mom and Dad and Toothless and Astrid…Astrid calling him Babe and how that made his insides all funny and twisted and brought a smile to his face and… That might not have even been real. Old Wrinkly…where was Old Wrinkly when he needed advice?

That warm tongue washed over his already heated face again and something in Hiccup snapped as his injured arm was jostled. He screamed. He was unsure if it was in fear or anger or pain or his mind finally snapping but he screamed loud and long for the one person he knew would wasn't far away and would move heaven and earth to get to him even when it seemed as if he didn't care.

"DDDAAADDDDDDDYYYY!"

. . .

Astrid gasped and clung to Toothless's saddle as they raced through the tunnel after the creature that had stolen Hiccup. The horrified scream that echoed through the tunnel pulled at her heart strings and made her want to get to her friend all the faster. She had heard Hiccup scream before but this time it was different. This was directed solely at Stoick and sounded far too young to be her Hiccup, as if he had reverted to a small child who should be out pretending to be a Dragon Rider like Gustav not lost in some dank water drenched tunnel with some strange dragon that he was unlikely to handle in his present state.

Toothless snarled at the sound of his rider in such distress. He sent a sonic wave through the tunnel ahead in an attempt to find his Hiccup and was relieved to discover a carven not too far ahead. There was movement and the sound of soft grinding, a sound he was all too familiar with and not too keen of hearing ever again but he now know what took his little brother and his frills rose in rage. How dare the burrowing take his human!

They burst through the cavern and Toothless let out a warning blast of plasma, lighting up the cavern to reveal the nest of Whispering Deaths. Astrid made a small noise of fear when she saw Hiccup lying amongst the hatchlings, their small wiry bodies rubbing up against his but to her relief none of them seemed to be trying to eat him or anything. There was a pile of fish they seemed more interested in and acted as if Hiccup was just another hatching in the nest. In fact the mother seemed to protectively hover over him, nuzzling his face and grooming him. Hiccup for the most part seemed unharmed. One hand was touching the snout of the mother dragon as he gazed up at her with glazed over pale eyes.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked as she climbed off Toothless's back and urged him to stay back, knowing his dislike of Whispering Deaths. She had him lit the torch she took from a saddle bag so she could see what she was up against. The water wasn't so deep here, barely reaching her knee. She crossed the cavern slowly, torch held high as she made her way toward the mound that housed the Whispering Death nest. "Hiccup, are you okay?"

For a moment he said nothing as he stared into the eyes of the dragon, a very dangerous thing as a dragon's gaze could be hypnotic to ensnare their victims. But them Hiccup moved and rubbed his hand upward, smoothing the poisonous spines back.

"I think this is who they were looking for," he suddenly answered, squinting at the firelight as he turned to face Astrid. "This is Big Mama. She must have escaped to give birth to build her nest and lay her eggs."

"Who's looking for her? Dagur?"

Hiccup shook his head. "Old Wrinkly. He and the big guy were searching. They were really worried about her."

Confused, Astrid just nodded. The Eel Pox had a tendency to mess with people's minds and Hiccup seemed no better than any of the others when they were sick. Old Wrinkly had been dead for many years now. She slowly climbed the mound, making sure not to startle the hatchlings or mother dragon. "Okay," she said gently as she knelt before him, careful of a whipping tail of one of the babies. She brushed his wet shaggy bangs out of his face. His face was burning up. If anything he was getting worse, not better. He needed Gothi's medicine as soon as possible or things could get worse. He could die. She noticed his limp right arm, a sure sign it was broken or dislocated, but she didn't want to try and fix it right now when there was a possible enemy dragon who might take such a gesture as her torturing Hiccup. The Whispering Death mother seemed rather protective and fond of Hiccup considering it was still sniffing him and trying to groom him yet not chasing Astrid away. "Can you walk?" Astrid asked him when he turned his attention back to the dragon.

"I'm tired. I've been walking for hours," he muttered with a frown.

She frowned back. "Okay, five year old Hiccup can go back in the past. I want to talk to my Hiccup."

"Your Hiccup?" he asked, his voice full of curiosity as he turned back to her.

She gave a nod. "Yes, my Hiccup. You know, sixteen, kind of a know-it-all and head in the clouds constantly thinking of dragons."

He looked perplex. "I don't always think of dragons, you know."

"Uh huh."

"I think about you a lot. Maybe more…but I really love dragons, too," he said defensively, a hint of anger in his voice as if she had insulted him and in a way she had. He wasn't a know-it-all and his head wasn't always in the clouds. "I think about you almost all the time lately but you're so confusing and I don't know if you like me, like me, or not and that makes my head hurt so I turn my focus back on dragons cause NO ONE seems to know anything about girls in the village and Mom's not here to help me figure things out and Dad is just turns bright red and say he'll talk to me when I'm older. I'm sixteen! A few generations ago people our age would be married by now and having babies. I don't want to get married or have babies I just want to know if I'm your boyfriend or what we are. Is that so much to ask?"

She was taken back. Hiccup would never erupt like this if he were well. He'd keep it all bottled up and just ignore it while being confused and maybe a little upset by it all.

The Whispering Death hatchlings didn't like his yelling and slithered away from him, some accidentally scratching him but Hiccup didn't seem to notice or care. Soon he was left sitting on the mound with only the mother dragon wrapped protectively around him and he leaned into her, careful of her spines. "I want my Mom, Astrid. I want her to be able to hold me and tell me it's okay, that girls are confusing and we'd figure things out as we get older. That this feeling in my belly is normal. I don't want it being dismissed or ignored like my Dad does. I want someone to tell me that it's okay to feel this way."

"What way?" she asked, pretty sure she knew where he was going with this even if he wasn't.

"I think…think…" He shook his head and did what his father always taught him to do if things were too confusing or painful. He ignored it.

Astrid slid up next to him and gently pulled him against her side, letting his head rest against her shoulder. "You know you're not the only one that feels this way. I'm a little confused by the way I feel, too. It's like butterflies in my belly whenever I think of you or see you smile, really smile. I care about you with all my heart. Is that how you feel?"

He nodded.

"And your dad's not very good at talking about these things?"

"No," he whispered as she wrapped an arm around his waist and tucked him close to her. "He hates me."

She froze before hugging him. "No he doesn't, he just has a hard time expressing himself sometimes, like you. It's a dad thing. Either they don't know how to talk to us or they talk too much and think the wrong thing. Your dad loves you. I see it in the way he looks at you. And no…" She stopped him before he could interrupt. "It's not just because you can train dragons. He always loved you he just didn't understand you. Sometimes teens and adults don't speak the same language. Trust me, I know."

. . .

Stoick and Gobber had caught up to them by this time and stopped when they heard the children's words. It was like an arrow through Stoick's chest, hearing Hiccup's confusion and distress at not being able to talk to his father about his feelings. Stoick had to admit that when it came to relationships he wasn't exactly the best person to turn to. When he was a youth he was a little wild and had a few relationships but when Valka caught his eye all that was forgotten and he dedicated himself to her, even after she was taken by dragons. He never tried finding a new mate and never could find someone suitable to be a mother to Hiccup – although there were a number who tried. And Hiccup was still so young and vulnerable that Stoick never really thought his relationship with Astrid was more than a boy's fanciful dreams, something childish and wouldn't last long since it was built around the whole incident with the Red Death. It was supposed to be only temporary. Of course he should have known better when he saw the way the two took care of each other, not only while sick but almost all the time. Maybe it was time to have the talk with Hiccup. Not the sex talk – although a refresher course might be an order – but the relationship talk, the one he should have had long ago.

Gobber placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, sensing his friend's distress. "It's just the Eel Pox, Stoick," he assured, realizing that some of what the boy expressed must seem hurtful. Thankfully there was Astrid there to defuse the situation.

"You know your dad isn't the only one who's bad when it comes to the relationship talk," the girl said gently. "My Dad thought me liking you meant counting our sheep and seeing how many we had for my diary and start making arrangement with your dad over our marriage. And my Mom started sewing a bag to stuff you in so that we don't have sex until our wedding day." She gave a little laugh.

Stoick nearly choked and revealed himself while Gobber fought back a fit of giggles much like Hiccup who pressed his face into Astrid's shoulder to stifle them.

"How's this," Astrid announced, ruffling Hiccup's hair in amusement. "We try dating, actual dating, without the rest of the gang hanging around…"

"Toothless?"

She giggled. "Toothless and Stormfly can join us. How else are we supposed to escape Snotlout and the twins and keep Fishlegs from bugging you with some new dragon fact that would consume most of your day?"

"Am I really that bad?"

She pressed her lips to the back of his head before making a face at the mud and sea water in his hair. "Yeah, you can be that bad."

"I still want my Mom."

"I know, babe, I know."

His head shot up and he nearly bumped her chin. "You called me 'babe' again. Does that mean…?"

"It means you're overtired, sick and in need of your bed. It's time we go home."

He gave a little moan and put his head back on her shoulder. After a moment he was snoring softly, having passed out yet again. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders and glanced up at the Whispering Death mother, offering her a small smile.

Stoick left Toothless and Gobber and slowly splashed across the cavern to the two teens, watchful of the Whispering Death that Toothless was still softly growling at. "How is he?" he asked Astrid as he knelt down to take his boy. He paused as the Whispering Death snarled and then began sniffing at him, refusing to let him near the two until she was sure he was not a danger. "He slowly raised a hand to prove he meant to no harm. "Thank you for caring for him," he said softly, sure that she had taken his son because he was hurt and scared and need protection – at least that's what he hoped and that Hiccup wasn't meant to be someone's meal.

She gave a snort that nearly sent his helmet flying off his head before retreating and leading her hatchlings into another tunnel and letting Stoick retrieve his own hatchling.

"That could have gone very bad," Gobber observed, noting the numerous scratches on Hiccup's face and arms and tears in his clothes. "Those cuts should be oozing poison. She must have thoroughly cleaned each wound. His arm's definitely dislocated, though. You have to be careful moving him. I don't want to try popping it back into place here."

The Hooligan chief gave a nod. He looked down at the garments he was holding, wondering what he could use to hold Hiccup's arm still. He turned one of Astrid's shoulder pads in his hand. An idea stuck him and when gentle hands he used one to cup Hiccup's elbow then ran one strap across his back the other along his front and placed the other pad on his shoulder before tightening the straps. That worked for the most part. He ripped a strip from the bottom of his tunic and tied it around Hiccup's chest and injured arm, making sure to keep his hand elevated. Once the arm was secure Stoick took Hiccup from Astrid and lifted up in both arms. "Alright," he said as he stood. "Let's head home. Hiccup needs Gothi's medicine and I think it's time he and I had a little one on one father/son talk."

But first they had to get past Berserkers and Outcasts and with Hiccup injured that meant Stoick had to carry him and couldn't fight and he wasn't prepared to tie Hiccup down to Toothless just yet considering the Nightfury needed a conscious rider to fly. Astrid would have to go with them but right now he needed every available warrior beside him. He only hoped the other Riders were doing a good enough job keeping Dagur's men distracted.


	12. Chapter 12

All for a Kiss 12

Making it back to the entrance was not going to be an easy task Stoick learned as the retraced their steps. The managed to make it to the opening Hiccup had fallen through, now big enough for a small army to wiggle through. He and Gobber took turns passing Hiccup back and forth between them as they climbed through the tunnels. Toothless took point each time, watching out for possible enemies and guarding over his slumbering rider. Hiccup was restless throughout the whole ordeal trying to twist out of his father's or Gobber's arms, calling for his mother – which broke Stoick's heart each time since there was nothing he could do to sooth the teen but promise his mother was watching over him and loved him very much. It may have been Stoick's imagination but it seemed the child's fever was getting worse. He seemed to be burning up and the heat off his wet skin could be felt right through his tunic. He held his boy protectively against his chest as they trudged through the long winding tunnel, hopeful to reach the entrance and be off the dreaded island as quickly as possible.

It seemed fate had other plans.

Torch light shone ahead of them and for one brief moment Stoick thought it was Snotlout and the twins either returning to assist them or dillydallying on their way to their dragons. He was greatly mistaken when he heard Dagur yell out for his men to take them. Stoick held his son a little closer, unable to fight with his boy in his arms. This wasn't like when Hiccup was a tiny babe or toddler and he could hold him in one arm or slide him onto his back in his carrier. Hiccup was long limbed and gangly and oddly enough quite an armful compared to only a few short years ago.

Gobber immediately stepped in front of them, his mace prosthetic slapping threateningly against his hand. "Just focus on him, Stoick we've got these Berserkers," he said in a dark voice that didn't match his normally cheerful demeanor.

Astrid stood next to him, her axe in hand and Toothless was next to her, his long tail swishing dangerously behind him as a purple glow began in his mouth.

"No," Stoick snapped at the Nightfury, causing the building plasma to stop immediately. Toothless smacked his lips and looked at Stoick in confusion. "The ceiling's already unstable, so the ground. Another blast could bring the tunnel down on our heads." He found a little alcove as Gobber and Astrid faced off against the Berserkers. "Stay here and protect my son," he instructed Toothless before patting his shoulder and rushing off to fight.

Toothless gave a roar in response but stayed by Hiccup's side nonetheless, his frills raised and keeping low to the ground and ready to pounce should anyone make a move on him. He shifted his weight and moved his feet so the he was standing right over Hiccup and Hiccup was tucked right under him, the most protective place for his brother. No one was getting past him and taking his little Freckle.

. . .

Alvin snarled in outrage as he watched the blasted Nightfury take a protective stance over Hiccup. There was no way he could get near Hiccup with that dragon in his way. He had seen the way the two protected each other. His only hope was that some full Berserker challenged the dragon and lured it away from the boy. Then Alvin could swoop in and grabbed the child. With any luck he could make away with the boy before anyone was the wiser.

Except one pesky Berserker seemed to have the same idea.

Dagur darted into the darkness the moment the battle began. Not in fear but because an unexpected opening presented itself when Stoick stashed Hiccup in the little alcove and left the Nightfury to protect him. He inched around the cavern, slowly but surely making his way toward Hiccup. It was time he and his brother had a little talk. Dragons were simply not equal to Vikings. Dragons were prey, beasts to be hunted and made into trophies. This Toothless would be the greatest of all Dagur's trophies and Hiccup would bear witness not only to its defeat but its decapitation and then…then Hiccup would finally understand.

Toothless smelt him almost immediately and whirled around with a snarl, his footing careful and delicate as he moved around Hiccup without stepping on him. His wings flared and tail swished as he glared at Dagur, teeth bared and the hint of a purple glow in his nostrils.

"Nah uh," Dagur scowled with a little chuckle as he pointed his crossbow at the ebony dragon. "Wouldn't want the whole place coming down on us…on your precious Hiccup." His voice faded a little in surprise when he finally got a good look at Hiccup as the dragon moved. His brows furrowed at the sight of Hiccup. Even in the dim light he could see just how pale Hiccup was and the multitude of scratches on his face. His clothes were tattered and muddied and completely soaked. He didn't look like Hiccup at all just some bedraggled peasant not fit to be the future ruler of the Hooligans. This wasn't his brother and that made him hesitate and take a step back.

A soft pathetic moan came from Hiccup as he began to stir and Dagur instantly raised his crossbow, taking aim at Toothless again. The Nightfury got low on his forepaws, ready to pounce when a small hand suddenly reached up touched his muzzle and a strange series of growls and grunts came from the boy he was protecting. If facing down a Nightfury wasn't enough to get Dagur's pulse racing in excitement and fear hearing dragon noises coming from Hiccup certainly was. It sounded alien and unusual but no more so than the way Hiccup was reaching up and touching the beast, rubbing its forearm soothingly as if trying to calm the animal down. It was the perfect time to kill the dragon yet Dagur found himself pausing, enthralled by this strange and unique gift. It was a little disconcerting though. Hiccup didn't seem to even notice him.

"It's okay, it's okay, bud," Hiccup whispered in Dragonese. "I'm okay. See, I'm okay." He said it over and over again, his head fuzzy and vision blurred but he would know Toothless anywhere. He didn't like the way his best bud was growling or how tense he was so he kept rubbing Toothless's arms, trying his best to calm him down.

"How are you doing this?" Dagur whispered in awe. He heard of Dragon Whisperers but he had never seen one. He thought it was all just a story his father made up when he was a kid but now…now here was proof and it was Hiccup. Little scrawny Hiccup was a Dragon Whisperer? Somehow it all made sense, why Stoick would lie about Berk training dragons. He wasn't protecting the dragons, he was protecting Hiccup.

The clang of swords and axes became a dull hum as Dagur stared in disbelief at dragon and rider absently wondering if Hiccup was the only one. He had to be. The other Riders seemed to follow him and Hiccup had always been unique, unlike any other Viking Dagur had ever met. He was special and therefore belonged to Dagur as did his Nightfury. They were his, they just didn't know it yet.

Dagur re-aimed his crossbow this time aiming for something less vital in hopes of maiming the dragon and taking both captive.

"Toothless!" Stoick yelled, throwing Harold aside when he spotted Dagur aiming his crossbow at Toothless with Hiccup directly below him. Every step the dragon took was close to crushing the teen and even though Toothless was trying to protect Hiccup he might very well be the one to kill him. Stoick forgot the Berserkers and ran toward the duo, hoping to get to them before Dagur was fool enough to pull the trigger.

For once Dagur's aim wasn't steady. Hiccup was starting to creep him out. He hadn't stopped speaking Dragonese. He kept touching the Nightfury as if to calm him down especially every time the dragon growled or snarled at Dagur. At the same time Hiccup looked as if he was on the verge of passing out again. Toothless seemed to sense this and was nudging him his head worriedly even as he kept an eye on Dagur.

"Stop it!" Dagur snapped at Hiccup wanting him to go back to normal. He knew Hiccup could speak several languages but this…this was getting ridiculous.

Pales fevered eyes met his and Dagur instantly knew this wasn't his Hiccup he was dealing with. His aim switched to Hiccup but that was even worse because the boy wasn't even trying to protect himself he just stared at Dagur, his right arm pinned to his chest and face almost sheet white.

"Dagur!" Stoick snarled, gripping the front of the bow and ripping it out of his hands.

Dagur gasped and stared up at the elder chief in shock and fear, Hiccup's unusual behaviour unnerving him. He didn't yell or curse Stoick only backed away with wide eyes before turning tail and yelling for his men. They were gone before Toothless had a chance to fire a parting plasma blast, of course that might have been the warning look Stoick gave him before kneeling down to pick Hiccup up.

"Well that was fun," Gobber teased as he came to check on Hiccup and Toothless. "So what's next? A few Outcasts?"

"No, let's just get him home and bundled up in his bed. It's been a long night," Stoick answered, holding his preciously boy to his chest. For a while Hiccup didn't want to be carried and fought to walk but fatigue took when they reached the main tunnel with incident and Stoick had to carry him again, not that Stoick minded, it felt oddly refreshing to be needed by his little boy again. They met up with Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut outside, the three creating a distraction for the rest of the islands occupants without realizing they had passed Dagur and his men somewhere along the way. Considering how dark and the number of tunnels branching off each other it wasn't overly surprising.

Gobber flew Toothless home while Stoick tucked Hiccup carefully on his saddle on Thornado and held him all the way home. Hiccup only murmured a few times but put up no objections to being held against his father's large warm body. It was comforting and made him feel like a little boy again and that was a good feeling.

Alvin watched from the mouth of the cave, a scowl firmly in place. He had lost the Dragon Conqueror yet again and this time he was so close to achieving his goals. But now he knew a few of the boy's weaknesses, his lost mother, obvious daddy issues and an undeniable crush for that Astrid girl. He would find a way to use that to his advantage and next time…next time Hiccup would be his.


	13. Chapter 13

All for a Kiss 13

The trip back to Berk was oddly quiet as far as Stoick could tell. The twins talks amongst themselves in a hushed whisper. Snotlout stared ahead glumly and deep in thought, only sparing Hiccup an odd gaze before frowning and turning away. Astrid and Stormfly stared close to Stoick, Hiccup and Thornado, flying slight higher so she could keep a close eye on the sick boy. Gobber did much the same with Toothless, except it was Toothless trying to keep a keen eye on his Rider. It made talking to Gobber uncomfortable since Stoick had to crane his neck to meet his friend's gaze. So for most of the way there was silence the only thing breaking it being Hiccup as he spoke to Toothless, still lost in Dragonese or asking for Valka but eventually he dosed off, cuddled against his father's warmth.

When they reached Berk the kids dispersed, each heading home to get some rest or some breakfast or both. Snotlout hesitated a moment, his protective older cousin side taking over for a moment as he looked Hiccup over before nodding to himself that the younger boy was okay and briskly walking off without so much as acknowledging Astrid as he brushed past her. She raised a brow but said nothing and followed Stoick and Gobber to the large hut on the hill.

Gobber hurried in front Stoick to open the door. He didn't bother going upstairs to Hiccup's room but went directly to Stoick's and pulled down the covers before fetching the bath basin to fill it.

"Just a bucket, Gobber," Stoick advised. "I don't want to put him in shock by emerging him in water, no matter how warm it might be." He sat Hiccup on the edge of the bed and began stripping him. Every inch of him was covered in mud, sea water and dragon saliva and while these things normally didn't bother a Viking not knowing the extent of Hiccup injuries and how the filth might affect any lacerations was not something Stoick was willing to chance. He was careful with the broken arm, trying his best not to jostle it too much. It wasn't until Hiccup was only in his trousers that he noticed Astrid watching them nervously. He stopped to address the girl. "Astrid, go home and get some rest, lass. He'll be fine."

She rubbed her arm and bit her lip. "Do you mind if I stay?"

"In fact I do. You and Hiccup are still teenagers and regardless your relationship this is something that should be dealt with in private. You wouldn't want him watching as your mother washed you, no?"

Her eyes widened and she looked away. "I guess…could I come back after? I just…I should be here."

His brow rose but he nodded, remembering what Gobber said and maybe thinking of Valka at Astrid's age and how she tried taking care of him after a battle. "Alright. If you see Fishlegs's along the way tell him we're home and we need Gothi's medicine. I suggest you and the others take some as well to ensure no one gets sick again."

She gave a nod. "Alright. I'll be back soon."

"I'm sure you will," he chuckled. He waiting until she was gone before encouraging his son to stand so he could help strip off the wet trousers and britches.

"She could have stayed," Hiccup said in Dragonese as his father began scrubbing his face. Toothless gave a rolling laugh.

Stoick dipped the rag in the warm water Gobber provided and made a second round on his son's dirty face. "Sorry, I only speak Norse." He cleaned the boy's thin neck and shoulders. He glanced up expecting Hiccup to either object or ramble off in some strange language like he normally did when he was upset but Hiccup said nothing only watched him. Stoick glanced up and met his gaze before smiling encouragingly. "You know I haven't had to do this in a very long time. You're not quite so little anymore."

A goofy smile crossed Hiccup's face and he reached out to hug his father. "Love you, too, Daddy," he murmured in Dragonese.

Stoick gave a snort of laughter and hugged him back. "Norse, Hiccup. I only speak one language and so should you." He shook his head, silently berating himself. He kept saying Hiccup should only speak Norse but he had learned long ago he was wrong. Hiccup was unique, like his Mother and Old Wrinkly before him. Only very gifted people could speak as many languages as Hiccup did let alone speak Dragonese. He combed his fingers through his son's hair before leaning back on his hunches and completely a thorough washing of his son until he was squeaking clean and wearing a lose pair of trousers and oversize nightshirt. Stoick left him to lie on his bed, hoping the boy might get some actual sleep but Hiccup was wide awake now and as hyper as a five year old after a sugar craze. All Stoick heard once he left his room was rambunctious horsing around as his son and Toothless wrestled on the huge bed.

"You might regret that," Gobber teased, dumping the now no good chicken soup outside for some Terrible Terrors to enjoy. "I've seen those two play fight and it's amazing Hiccup's bed hasn't been destroyed yet. If Toothless climbs up on your bed…"

Stoick gave a snort. "Trust me, my bed's handled more than those two can dish out."

"Yeah, I know but I'll keep some new designs on hand just in case." He placed a clean pot on the table and began working on a fresh pot of soup.

"You do that," Stoick chuckled as he eased into his arm chair. "Gobber, you don't have to do that. Hiccup's bound to pass out long before he gets hungry. He's too excited right now."

The blacksmith nodded but continued his preparations. "So we might have a new problem on our hands."

"Oh?" Stoick asked with a yawn.

"Hiccup spoke Dragonese in front of Dagur. He talked directly to Toothless and no one else in dragon tongue, a forbidden language. He could use that to justify an all-out war against us and rally the other tribes against us."

Stoick looked up. He hadn't really taken time to think of that, his mind completely on saving his son. He shook his head. "This is personal, Gobber. Dagur is an angry, deranged little brat. He's made because I lied and is taking it out on Hiccup and Toothless. He won't turn to the other tribes to get retribution."

"He turned to Alvin."

"He double crossed Alvin. The other tribes would be afraid of him doing the same to them."

"Except maybe the Meatheads."

"Meatheads are crazier than Berserkers," Stoick agreed but he wasn't worried, Norbert didn't play well with others and was supposedly somewhere across the sea in the New World according to Hiccup and Fishlegs.

A knock at the door alerted them to Gothi and Fishlegs. Gobber answered the door while Stoick went to fetch Hiccup. He couldn't help but laugh at the teen hanging near upside down trying to avoid Toothless's tongue bath while giggling like a madman while holding up his good arm to defend himself.

"Alright, alright…that's enough now, boys," Stoick bellowed, fearing Gobber may be right and the bed might just break under the Nightfury's weight. "Boys! Toothless, down!"

The dragon gave a pouting look then grumbled and nudged Hiccup's head, giving one last big lick that made Hiccup squeal in laughter before climbing off the bed.

Stoick rolled his eyes but he couldn't help but smile. "Hiccup, time for your medicine."

The boy growled at him…actually growled and Stoick's eyes widened. There was a series of snarls and clicks mixed with growls and Stoick sighed. "No…no more Dragon Hiccup, I need my Hiccup now."

The boy only answered in Dragonese, refusing to speak Norse.

Stoick rubbed his temple. "Hiccup, no more games. Gothi's here."

Another series of growls and clicks.

"Fine, be a dragon. I'll throw you in a change in the morning and eat all Gobber's soup on my own," Stoick retorted, throwing up his hands in mock defeat. He turned on his heal and starting back to the kitchen where the others were waiting.

"Soup?" Hiccup suddenly asked in Norse. He rolled off the bed, careful of his arm, and hurried after his father.

Stoick gave a knowing smirk and wrapped an arm around his son's shoulder. "Cages don't bother you but missing out on Gobber's soup makes you come a running? Figures. You always were a sucker for Gobber's cooking."

"He cooked more than you," Hiccup said innocently before rushing to Gobber to see if the soup was ready yet and when it wasn't he offered to helped.

It was harder to get Hiccup to take his medicine. He was by all means in the mindset of a little boy and fought to not take it. It took Gobber and Stoick to wrestle it into him and even though Hiccup was small and not very strong, not to mention had a broken arm, he managed to wiggle out of their grasps and give them a merry chase until Toothless caught him by the scruff and whisked him off his feet. For a moment of two Hiccup's kicked out, trying to get down and then giving up and letting his legs dangle. He folded his arms across his chest and gave a pout. "Fine," he pouted.

"Good, now open up," Stoick said sternly, taking his son's chin between his thumb and forefinger. Once Hiccup opened his mouth Stoick poured a large label full into his mouth, not chancing anything. Once Hiccup swallowed it he gave a curt nod then refilled the label and drank down the awful concoction himself to ensure he didn't get sick again. One by one everyone in the room took the medicine, including Astrid who returned. Everyone was sure she wouldn't need it since she had just covered a few days earlier. Hiccup watched with narrow eyes until he was sure he wasn't the only one to suffer from the dreadful medicine. Even Toothless took some just to make him happy.

After a hearty helping soup – Hiccup wolfed down two large bowls in record time – the young heir grew sleepy. Gothi and Fishlegs had left long ago leaving Hiccup with Stoick, Gobber, Toothless and an equally tired Astrid.

"Astrid, you can take Hiccup's bed," Stoick offered, noticing the two ready to pass out at the table.

"I'm okay," she yawned. "Besides, where will Hiccup sleep?"

"On my bed. Go on before you face plant into the table."

She would've argued more but he had a point and after a minute or two she began to make her way to the loft and commandeer Hiccup's bed.

"I don't want to go to bed," Hiccup argued despite yawning widely.

"Uh huh, sure you don't," Stoick mused, picking up his boy and carrying him toward his room.

"Can you tell me a story?"

Gobber chuckled and grinned widely at his friend. "He's just going to fuss if you don't," he warned.

"You're not helping," Stoick growled but decided to sit with his son on his big chair instead of putting his boy to bed. He adjusted Hiccup on his lap or at least tried his best. He came to a startling realization – Hiccup didn't quite fit like he used to.

"What's wrong?" Gobber asked, noticing his friend fidgeting with the youth.

"I think I may have a problem," Stoick admitted, feeling a little awkward.

"Oh?"

The chief stared down at his boy who was snuggled against him and dosing off yet again. "I think Hiccup had a bit of a growth spurt."

"Oh is that all?" Gobber laughed as he cleaned the table and placed the dishes in a bin of warm water to be washed. "The sudden height difference with Snotlout didn't give it away?"

"What do you mean? Hiccup's not taller than Snotlout now…is he?"

Gobber shook his head with growing amusement. "You really are out of touch some days."

Stoick adjusted Hiccup again until he found a way to make his boy fit. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

"Fact is: Hiccup's not a little boy anymore. He might be acting like one right now because he's sick but he's close to manhood. Sooner or later you're not going to be here to protect him." He switched out his prosthetic for a scrubber and began working on the dishes. "What I'm saying is enjoy this. Right now he needs you for just about everything. By tomorrow he'll he flying off with Toothless without a care in the world. Do you remember the last time you held him like that, up in your lap with him snuggling into you? He was what…seven…eight? When the last time you two just had time alone? Camping or travelling?"

It had been quite a few years. During the dragon war he had tried taking Hiccup camping or to visit the mainland but when Hiccup became a preteen his interests had shifted from what Stoick thought appropriate Viking interests to hunting trolls and studying wildlife and flora rather than hunting dragons. After the war things had calmed down a bit but keeping the dragon population under control and battling Outcasts and Berserkers had taken any private father/son time away from them. All they had were a few scarce hours in the evening before tending duties once again in the morning. It had been a long time since they really had an adventure together.

He shook his head. "Teenagers don't want to hang out with their father's 24/7," he said finally.

Gobber glanced toward the loft. "Maybe he can bring a friend. When he's tried of hanging with you they can go exploring."

"I think Toothless is an automatic in this situation."

"I meant Astrid, blockhead." Gobber shook his head. As much as he loved Stoick the man sure could be dense.

Stoick looked thoughtful. "Maybe…after Hiccup's arm heals."

Gobber shrugged. "I wouldn't wait too long. The way things are around here there may be no tomorrow, you know with Berserkers and Outcasts, especially now that Hiccup's secret is out."

Stoick took a moment to think about it as he stayed down at his son. "We'll see." He hummed an old song softly to Hiccup, one he often feared he would never be able to sing again but held dear to his heart. When he was done he kept his promise and began telling Hiccup a story, a story of love and loss, of vast travels and raging seas, of a beautiful woman who loved them both and gave her life to protect them. Hiccup snuggled closer and even though he was in and out of sleep he hung on to every word and dreamed of what his mother must have been like and who she could have been if she was still with them. It was a happy dream and he hugged the stuff dragon she had made him to his chest, thankful his father had found it when he had lost it. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	14. Chapter 14

All for a Kiss 14

Unlike many of the previous Hooligans who suffered through the Eel Pox it took Hiccup a little longer to heal. It could have been his broken arm hampering him or it could be because he caught a flu on top of the sickness. Whatever the case his immune system wasn't what it should have been. He slept most of the day in Stoick's arms, refusing to move or let him go other than to eat – which was very little – or use the privy and even then he wanted his father with him. He had many nightmares that would wake him up screaming and calling for him mom. It was like when he was very small and wanting his mommy and getting distressed because all the other kids had mothers and he didn't. Stoick stayed by his side and soothed him throughout it all, ignoring his chiefing duties in favor of helping his only child heal. And Gobber stayed with them, making sure they both ate even if it was only a little and taking care of daily household chores. Astrid helped where she could, making sure Toothless got to stretch his wings and had plenty of fish and singing softly to Hiccup when he fell asleep long enough for Stoick to stretch his legs or talk to visiting tribesmen either about tribe business or checking in on Hiccup. Fearing another outbreak of Eel Pox Stoick refused to let any of them inside and did his best to keep his distance since he was the one in the most contact with Hiccup and most likely to contract it again. By nightfall he felt more worn off his feet than a whole day battling dragons, Outcasts or Berserkers even if they were all combined.

Astrid insisted on spending another night to help out if Hiccup had another rough night. At some point during the night the fever finally broke and Hiccup slept peacefully on Stoick's large bed, curled up next to his father's large frame, his good hand curled into the thick red beard and face pressed against Stoick's shoulder. That was how he woke early the next morning before anyone else. The need to pee was almost overwhelming and it drew Hiccup's attention better than a temperamental Toothless on a Dragon Root fix. He struggled to get up but a heavy arm was thrown haphazardly over his waist, pinning him down. It wasn't much of a deterrent, Hiccup may be slight of build but he had ages of experience wiggling out of tight situations – literally in this case. The moment he was out from under his father's arm Stoick rolled onto his back and began snoring loudly, subconsciously knowing Hiccup didn't need him anymore.

The young heir smiled at his father. He could count on one hand the number of times he had woke up in his father's bed since he was eight and still have fingers left over. Stoick only ever let him sleep with him if he was deathly ill and while Hiccup caught the flu easily in the winter it was rarely anything serious enough to warrant climbing into bed with his Dad. Nonetheless Hiccup didn't let a rare opportunity pass him, regardless of his bladder. Ignoring the pain in his obviously broken arm – he'd have to ask about that later – he shuffled closer to his father and placed his head against his father's wide chest, just above his heart. The steady rhythmic thumping of his mighty heart was a comfort Hiccup rarely got to indulge it. It was a sound that gave him courage and eased his fears as a little boy and it still did. He could lie against his father and listen to that might heartbeat forever.

Sadly, his bladder didn't agree. It was too cold to run outside to use the outhouse and as much as he didn't like using his father's chamber pot he pulled it out from the far corner and quickly did his business, thankful his prosthetic foot was still connected to his leg. Of course trying to do his business was a little tricky with only one operational hand. Thankfully he only had to pee, doing the other would have been problematic.

Once he was fixed up he debated between climbing back into bed next to his Dad or finding Toothless and going for a morning flight. Something told him he had slept long enough and another said Toothless was probably sound asleep in his nest and wouldn't be up for a few more hours judging by the fact it was pitch black outside and the chill air smelt crisp like fresh fallen snow. Toothless hated waking up too early on a winter morning, not that Hiccup blamed him. He'd rather hide under his heavy furs until the sun was high and warming the air before so much as peeking outside his window.

The smell of cooking food caused his belly to grumble hungrily. Hiccup pushed back the hanging furs that separated his father's room from the main living quarters. He followed to smell to the kitchen and was happy discover Gobber bent over a large steaming pot.

"Gobber!" Hiccup said cheerfully, limping toward him. He had to adjust the prosthetic but at that moment he didn't care, he was absurdly happy to see his mentor.

"Shh…" Gobber reprimanded, holding a finger to his lips but there was a big goofy smile on his face and he opened his arms to the boy. Hiccup was as close to having his own son as he was ever going to get and he held the boy close when they hugged. After a minute or so he pulled back and looked the youth over. "You're looking quite a bit better. You had us all worried, laddie."

Hiccup gave a shrug. "You know how I am when I'm sick," he said offhandedly as if it was nothing.

Gobber only laughed. "Ah…but Eel Pox is not the flu. I'm sure your father and I now have enough stories to tell your great grandchildren for years to come."

Hiccup gave him a perplex look then glanced toward his father's room. "I don't think I want to know, do I?"

"Most of it probably not," Gobber agreed as he poured Hiccup a large bowl of soup. "Fresh, just made a new batch. Figured you'd be hungry when you woke up. You've gone from eating like a famished Hotburple to being pickier then…" His voice lowered as if telling a secret and glanced upwards to the loft. "Anyone wise enough not to drink Astrid's yaknog."

The youth quickly hid his grin. "I couldn't have been that bad."

Gobber only returned his grin as he placed the bowl in front of him. "So I take it you don't remember anything that happened while you were sick?"

Hiccup poked at the soup, happily inhaling the smell. "No…" A small frown tugged at his lips. "Please tell me I didn't go crazy and start running around acting like a dragon. Dad teased me for days after he recovered that if I got it I'd be a mini Toothless or Terrible Terror or something running around trying to blow things up. Almost as bad as that whole Changewing training incident."

Gobber chuckled. "No…not quite that bad but I'm sure you gave Dagur a good scare."

"Dagur?"

"Aye. Seems the little bugger set a few fires and kidnapped you. You ended up in the tunnels of Outcast Island talking Dragonese."

Hiccup's face paled. "He heard me speak Dragonese? Gobber, that…that…oh sweet Thor…if he didn't have a reason to attack us before he does now! We need to prepare the warriors and heighten the defenses. Dagur's going to use this against us."

"No you sound like your father. Relax, lad, it's been taken of. Your dad's not going to let anything happen to you."

They were quiet for a few minutes, both lost in their own thoughts as Hiccup poked at his food, no longer hungry. "Is that why I was in bed with him?"

Gobber tilted his head to one side. "Well that and the fact you kept calling for your mother. He's barely had any rest in three days."

"Oh…"

"Don't listen to him, Hiccup," a gruff voice called from the bedroom. A moment later Stoick stumbled out looking as if he could use a few more hours of rest. "I've had plenty of rest. How are you feeling, my boy?"

"Better I guess."

Stoick's head bobbed up and down. "Good, good. You're arm?"

"A little sore."

Again Stoick nodded before pulling out his chair and plopping down on it. "Hmm…might need to wait a little longer."

"For what?"

Stoick glanced up at Gobber as the other man set a bowl of soup before him. "You didn't tell him?"

"It must have slipped my mind," the blacksmith said in embarrassment. "Hiccup, your father and I were talking and-"

"We're going on vacation," Stoick said quickly before Gobber could ruin his surprise.

Hiccup blinked and looked from one man to the other then back. "What?"

"A family vacation like what we did when you were little," Stoick continued, beaming proudly. "Anywhere you want."

"I don't understand. Am I dying?"

Stoick gave a bark of laughter and covered his son's small hand with his much larger one. "No, son, although you did give me a bit of a scare. Gobber made me realize that it's been a long time since you and I really had any descent father/son time so I decided we'll take a little trip. Maybe visit the mainland or explore the inner isles?"

"Just you and me?"

Stoick shrugged his massive shoulders. "And Toothless of course. Well Thornado, too. I highly doubt Toothless would want to carry us both such a distance."

"Okay… Did I hit my head when I broke my arm?"

"No."

"The Eel Pox didn't destroy my mind, did it? Or am I imagining all this?"

The chieftain rolled his eyes. "Hiccup…"

"So just you and me camping for a…week?"

"For the most part."

"Anywhere I want?"

"Yes."

"So if I said I want to explore Flashburn's castle you'll agree?"

"I suppose."

"Or sneak onto Berserk and investigate the old city in the trees you'll do it?"

"I might have to put limitations on your choices."

"If I want to hunt for trolls you'll join me?"

"Hiccup, there's no such thing as trolls," Stoick objected and began wondering if his son was indeed well or if this was just another symptom of the Eel Pox.

Hiccup glanced to Gobber and grinned when his mentor mouthed "Yes, there are."

Stoick glared at Gobber. "You're a big help."

"Aren't I?" the older man teased.

Rolling his eyes once more, Stoick sighed looked back at Hiccup. "And you can bring a friend."

Hiccup's face fell. He knew what that meant. "Snotlout?" he groaned. He was often stuck bringing his cousin with him which meant he had to do whatever Snotlout said since he was older and usually in charge of keeping Hiccup out of trouble when abroad.

"Why in Thor's name would you want to take him?" Gobber asked in disgust.

"Gobber!" Stoick snapped before focusing on his son. "I was thinking more of the lovely young lady presently commandeering your bed."

Now Hiccup was confused. Who on earth would be in his bed? He glanced at the ceiling above him before looking back at his father and guardian. They both smiled broadly at him. Neither had to say a word, he sort of got it, at least he was sure he knew who they meant. "Really? What about the Berserkers? If Dagur knows about me speaking Dragonese…"

"Don't worry about it. As for Astrid…If her parents agree then yes," Stoick answered, his voice full of warmth and eyes gentle. "Gobber's coming as well to keep me company when you two run off."

"No getting hitched," Gobber warned, shaking a bog finger at him.

It took a moment for it all to sink in but when it did Hiccup smiled wildly and pushed away from the table. He forgot to fix his prosthetic and hurried toward the stairs. It was a little early to wake Astrid up and he might very well get hit but it was worth it if she could go with him on this little vacation.

He paused at the top of the stairs and stared at the girl in his bed.

There was a girl in his bed.

His bed!

He stared at her for a moment, wondering at her beauty and the way her hair had come out of its braid to fan out messily over his pillow and across her face. She was breathtaking. He almost turned around and went back downstairs, not wanting to wake her but it seemed Toothless had other plans.

The Nightfury's ears perked up when he heard the familiar clank of Hiccup's metal foot. His greengage eyes opened wide and his head shot up before giving a happy chirp and bounding toward his little brother. The clomping of Toothless's feet instantly woke Astrid up and if that wasn't enough Hiccup's sudden laughter as he tried pushing his best friend away from him to avoid yet another tongue bath did.

"Okay, okay…I'm fine!" Hiccup laughed in Dragonese before pressing his face against the Nightfury's. "This must have been as weird for you as it was for me when you ate that eel." He ran his hands over the large black head and closed his eyes, feeling at ease with his dragon brother.

"Hey, you're looking better," Astrid called with a wide yawn. She hid it behind a hand before laying her head back on the pillow. "How to you feel?"

"Much better." He ducked under Toothless and made his way toward her. "Hey, ah…strange question…"

"Can't be stranger than the last couple of days," she joked, gazing at him with a sleepy smile.

"That bad?"

She shrugged.

"Okay…have you ever been to the mainland?"

"No."

He sat on his knees to meet her gaze evenly. "Do you think they'd object to you coming with me and my Dad on a vacation?"

"What?"

"It's a long story."

"Okay…I guess." She stared at him with half hooded eyes, a tiny smile tugging at her lush lips.

"What?" Hiccup asked, finding himself getting lost in her pretty sapphire gaze.

She hummed softly and reached out to brush back a strain of hair hanging over his eyes. "I forgot who cute you were as a kid."

"You didn't like me when we were kids," he pointed out. She had pretty much ignored him throughout their childhood because he was so different from the other Viking children.

"I liked you. I just didn't understand you." She leaned forward while at the same time her hand slipped behind his head to draw him closer.

He pulled back. "I'm not sure if I'm all better yet. I don't want you getting sick again."

Her smile grew as she pulled him to her. "It's worth it."

A grin lit his face and he met her half way. Their lips touched in a tender kiss before slowly deepening to something far more passionate sealing their relationship as official boyfriend and girlfriend and any possible illness one gave the other would be dealt with together just like any other situation they would face. Together they could face anything.

. . .

Back on Outcast Island a strange occurrence was happening, something Dagur had never seen before and was panicking over. Warriors both Outcasts and Berserkers were falling ill due to some mysterious ailment. It started with the old man and quickly passed through one man to another until nearly half his forces were too sick to fight. He wasn't sure the cause but somehow he was certain it was Hiccup's fault. The strange growls and snarls of Dragonese had to be it but he wasn't sure how. There was no force he knew of that could make grown men into mumbling idiots.

Dagur's men weren't the only ones sick. Alvin the Treacherous hid in the caverns deep underground with a heavy fur wrapped around him as he plot a way to capture Big Mama. His head hurt and eyes kept unfocusing and he wasn't sure exactly what language he was speaking because when Mildew hobbled down nothing they said to each other seemed to make any sense. He blamed Hiccup for his illness and cursed the boy for making him sick. He never got sick. Once he had his hands on the boy again he'd make him suffer for doing this to him…or…or…

He gave a mighty sneeze and hung his head. Maybe he would just lie down and forget about dragons and teens and sleep for a little while. He could always make Hiccup train his dragons next time. If there was a next time.

He was pretty sure he was dying.

The End


End file.
